Jackson Walsh:  My blog's better than Aaron's
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Jackson's life in blog form!  as requested by several readers and tweeters  Contains strong language and sex references. - will occasionally follow on from Aaron Blog.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson's life in blog form! as requested by several readers and tweeters. Enjoy**

***strong language and sex refrences***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Jackson Walsh - The Blog that's better than Aaron's.**

**New Entry posted: 12/5/11 - 13:45**

**New Life, New Start**

Hello! Well, I decided to start a blog. Of course my blog is gonna be much better than Aaron's! Well, you'll all be pleased to know, I can now fully move my arms. Still not as strong as i used to be, but I'll get there one day.

Managed to lift my first pint last night! Needed Aaron to get me a straw towards the end, but I finally feel like i'm getting back to some kind of normality.

I'm afraid you wont be hearing any stories of me falling into swamps, chasing Cameron or my interesting skills of how to wash a nissan micra.

No, I'm far more classy than that. You'll be getting blog updates of life in the office instead!

Also, I haven't told Aaron yet, But he's bound to find out now...I had pins and needles this morning...in my toe. It was one toe, on my left foot, but mum whisked me down to the hospital - they're amazed at my progress. :)

Can't believe this is happening to me! I hate saying it, but I guess Aaron was right. I might be getting out of this chair after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Comments:<strong>

Aaron: You got feeling back and you didn't tell me?

JLovesA: I wanted to surprise you!

Aaron: Well you definitley did that!

JLovesA: I figured. :O)

Aaron: And Oi, My blog is far better than yours!

JLovesA: We'll see about that. And can you have a username more interesting than "Aaron" please?

JacksonsMyBitch: How about this?

JLovesA: NO!

GreaseMonkey: Fine. This then.

JLovesA: Better. Love you. xx

Greasemonkey: I love me too...i mean i love you too! xxxx

JLovesA: Not short-cutting through any swamps today, babe?

GreaseMonkey: Oh will shut the fuck up about that?

JLovesA: Make me. :oP x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**New Blog Entry 23/5/11 - 16:28**

**Hmmmm. Regretting it Now**.

Alright, Aaron was right - AGAIN! I feel sick. :( Maybe Garlic Chicken and Prawn Crisps wasn't one of my better ideas. :(

Still, I've got him owned on the blog side of things. I know i don't update that often, but I actually have a reason for that. :) But i'm still goddamn funny! I've learnt though, that if I get out of this chair, I'm not following Aaron when he's drunk.

Decided in the end to give the Lemon Drizzle Cake/ Angel Delight a miss. He probably would of been right about that aswell and rubbed it in as much as he could. He'd probably call it Karma now, For me laughing at him for Chasing Cameron and such. Still, he didnt need to use me as a taxi. Still not happy with him for that!

He's home now anyway. Probably searching the cupboards for Cheese and Jammie Dodgers!

Physio is going ok. They're still failry confident that I'll be able to walk again, but it's going to take a hell of a lot longer than what it took for me to move my arms. Just get those days where i feel as though I'm never going to get any further, Like I've hit the wall, so to speak.

I know I've got everyone's love and support, and I'm very grateful for it.

My stomach just gurgled really loud. Making me feel sick. Damn that sandwich! :(

J xx

eeee

**Comments**:

GreaseMonkey: Serves you right!

JLovesA: But Aaron it realy hurts. :( I could really do with a hug right now. Please Babe?

GreaseMonkey: What did I say? I said to myself, i said Aaron, if that boy makes himself ill from eating that sandwich, he will not get any sympathy from me!

JLovesA: Oh god you're turning into my mother!

GreaseMonkey: Oh god!

HazelNuts: Aaron, next time you want to buy me some wine for Dinner, can you bring something a bit more expensive than Lambrini?

GreaseMonkey: I didn't know what to get! There was soooo many different types! Who needs that much chuffing wine?

JLovesA: Urm, Hello? Feeling sick here! Aaron, Please can you come and see me? I really don't feel good. :(

GreaseMonkey: And what can I do?

JLovesA: Use your imagination! ;)

GreaseMonkey: Get yourself a glass of lemonade, down it, and burp, proper loud.

JLovesA: Such a disappointment to me, you are. I wasn't hoping for that! It sounds like a day at bloody Silverstone in my stomach! Aaron please! :( I'm not a happy bunny. :(

GreaseMonkey: Alright, fine. I'm having a shower first though! I can't believe it, you've still got me whipped even now! See you in 10. xx

JLovesA: Aaron? It's been 15 minutes, where are you? I feeeel siiiiick! :( Aaron? AARON!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Blog Entry posted 28/5/11 17:30**

**Feeling So Worthless**.

Went to physio today. My legs aren't improving. I just feel so useless. After all of the excitement of getting feeling back, It's like..well its like they've given up on me.

I just feel like I'm never going to get there, feel like i've hit the wall and this is it for me. I'm destined to spend the rest of my life in this wheelchair.

I'm going nowhere and i'm getting there fast. Thought everything was gonna be ok. Serves me right i suppose for getting my hopes up. Everyone's telling me that they're so proud of me, they're happy for me... WHY? Why are you happy for me? This is just so hard.

Am I ever going to get out of this horrible mess? I just feel like giving up. It'd be a hell of a lot quicker and a hell of a lot easier.

J x

eeeee

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Babe No! Don't talk like that. I love you, you're doing so well babes, please don't give up. You can do this Jackson, you know you can! xxx

JLovesA: No, I can't. You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea what I'm going through.

GreaseMonkey: Jay, please

JLovesA: Just shut up alright? This is all your fault anyway so don't you dare tell me you're proud of me!

GreaseMonkey: Thanks for reminding me.

JLovesA: Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I'm really sorry.

GreaseMonkey: Why? It's true isn't it?

JLovesA: Aaron, please, I'm sorry.

HazelNuts: Well done, Jackson. I know you're hurting, and I wish I could do something to help, but there was no need for you to say that to Aaron.

JLovesA: I know! Aaron, If you're still reading, please come over. I really need you right now. I'm really sorry.

JLovesA: Great. Something else I've ruined.

Farmboy: Jackson, mate, Just keep up the physio, I know it feels like you're not getting anywhere, but you will, and it'll be worth it. You'll be on the dancefloor of Bar West before you know it!

JLovesA: Thanks Adam. Hey listen, If Aaron comes to you, Just tell him I'm sorry, ok?

FarmBoy: Doubt he would mate. Last time he came round when it was raining his crutches started sinking into the Field..

JLovesA: Bless him. Still, if he does...

Farmboy: I'll tell him, mate. :)

FudgeQueen: Aaron's here. He's really upset Jackson. I think you better come round and apologise to him, not your computer screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New Blog Entry posted 28/5/11 19:45**

**Making up aint hard to do**...

I'm sorry about my previous blog guys. I was just stressed after physio and took it out on the wrong people. Especially Aaron. For those of you who are wondering, we're ok now. It took a lot to talk him round. I'd really, really upset him, He was at his mum's, locked himself in the toilet and was crying his eyes out. I'm so grateful that i can now hold him when he's like that, pull him into my arms. I'm taking him out for a meal tonight. Unfortunatley on doctor's orders, he cant go to far, so it looks like the Woolpack for one of Marlon's specials..

It broke my heart seeing Aaron like that though, knowing I'd caused that. I know he still blames himself for my accident, he's even admitted to having nightmares still. Waking up in cold sweats, screaming. I had no idea it affected him that much. I was so concerned about myself, and how i was feeling, how everything had to be done my way, that It was only what i thought that mattered.

If I knew he was that broken...But anyway, like I say, we talked, He even made me cry when he told me what was going on in that head of his. All of that stuff that he'd been bottling up since October.

If you're reading this Aaron, I'm on my way to get you. I'll drive you down to the Woolie, just incase your crutches sink into the grass again! ;) Love you. xx

Jackson xx

Comments:

GreaseMonkey: Ive had to lend Rhona's bootcut jeans! They're the only flipping things that'll go over the cast! And I'm nearly ready. See you soon. :) x

JLovesA: ha ha! Poor you! See you soon babes. :) xx

FudgeQueen: See you at the pub boys. and yes, I'm working tonight!

GreaseMonkey: As long as you leave us alone! Oh and tell Marlon I'm having the mixed Grill. Make the most of Jay paying!

FudgeQueen: ha ha! I will do Aaron!

JLovesA: OI! :(

GreaseMonkey: Hey, you said you were going to make it up to me! and since we still cant...y'know...you're buying me the mixed grill!

JLovesA: Fine! Leaving now, See you soon!

GreaseMonkey: Can I have onion rings too?

FudgeQueen: It'll go straight to your hips, Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Not likely! Got a gorgeous body, me!

Farmboy: Where's my invite?

GreaseMonkey: You're not allowed to come.

Farmboy: Why?

GreaseMonkey: Cause you laughed at me when the crutches were sinking in the grass the other day!

JLovesA: I'm here Aaron. get your butt down stairs and open the door! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**New Blog entry posted 10/6/11 17:10 **

**Woop**!

I remembered my password! I'm baaaack! So, Physio today went well. Getting a bit more feeling back in my legs now. Still doesnt feel real, still cant believe its happening to me. I start work in a few weeks too! Cheers Declan! :)

So, aside form physio there's nothing else to report really...Mum's being annoying as ever, Joe's gone :( Social Services said that as I'm recovering, there's other people out there who need Joe more. He's still coming round now and again though, giving me sneaky sessions of physio. I'll miss him, He was a top lad.

I see also Aaron's back to spreading our sex life around on the internet. Well, if he can do it... eh Big Boy? ;)

He's got so affectionate lately...He can't leave me alone! Even in the Woolie he always either holding my had, got his hand on my leg or his arm around my shoulders. I'm not complaining though! It's great that hes so cool with the PDA now, when this time last year he'd of rather died than let me touch him in public.

It's gonna sound really soppy, but I love him so much. I know he's a bit of a twat at times, but you dont see the Aaron I do. We go out to the pub or just a day out in Hotten or something and the amount of people who pay him attention, girls and boys, is just unbelieveable. I don't think he realises how beautiful he really is. I can't believe I got so lucky. You're my world babe...and I know you're gonna kill me for doing it this way, but as i have always said, I get more attention from you...Aaron..I know i wanna be with you forever, I know you're the one and I know I wouldn't be able to breathe without you...

Will you marry me?

xxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Jackson...Oh my god...

JLovesA: This is generally the part where you say yes...

GreaseMonkey: You old romantic. Proposing over a blog!

Farmboy: Oh my god! Jackson!

FudgeQueen: Bloody 'Ell!

JLovesA: Aaron?

JLovesA: Aaron? Oh god..I've ruined it..I've blown it. Damn it. I'm sorry Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: Jackson...Are you sure this is what you want? Spending the rest of your life with a dick like me.

JLovesA: Aaron I love you with all my heart, despite your imperfections. I'm nothing without you.

GreaseMonkey: I love you too. and I know I can't live without you either...Kind of ruins my plans of me proposing to you on our anniversary...but Yes. I'll Marry you. I love you babe xxxxx

JLovesA: I'm crying! Oh god I'm crying, Aaron you've made me so happy!

GreaseMonkey: You've made me so happy too. And you know what. you're wrong. I'M the lucky one, you could of had any guy you wanted in the club that night, yet you chose me, even after..well...y'know, you still wanted to be with me. You've got the patience of a saint Jackson Walsh...Or should that be Jackson Livesy? ;)

HazelNuts: I do hope you're taking Aaron out for a meal or something! Proposing over a blog! Unheard of in my days i tell you!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah you just wrote notes with quills and attatched them to pigeons...

JLovesA: ha ha ha!

HazelNuts: Dont you be cheeky to your Mother-In-Law Aaron!

JLovesA: Babe, I'm taking you out tomorrow, Make it official.

FudgeQueen: I'm proud of you Aaron. Jackson, Son ;), he still can't go too far. I'll throw you an engagement party in the pub.

GreaseMonkey: I can't believe this has just happened! I'm engaged! Oh my god!

JLovesA: Love you Hubby. lol xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**New blog entry posted 12/6/11 21:23**

**Aaron Is A Twat!**

Guess where I've just been? Sodding A&E! All Aaron's fault too! Loike they dont see enough of me when i go for physio, and when i had my accident...

Aaron got me that ring today. He put it on, and i said it felt a little too tight, and i tried to take it off...and...yep, it was stuck. Wedged on my finger, and the more i pulled, the more my finger was swelling up, so it got even more stuck...if that even makes sense! So, Aaron, being a little "creative genius", tells me to go into the bathroom and he was squirting god knows how many different types of soap onto my finger to try and slide the ring off. He then told me to soak my hand in hot water to take the swelling down.

Wonder what fucking medical programme he got that from, considering hot water makes stuff EXPAND, said stuff being my finger!

So, its going purple, Aaron's getting all in a flap cause his fucking daft plan didnt work, so the only thing he could think of was getting Bob to take me to hospital. Luckily Flynn wasn't working! He'd of had a right fucking laugh!

So they decided to lunge my hand in ice cold water, and left me for like ten minutes. They realised it didnt work and in the end, they had to get the tools out and cut through the ring to get it off. Aaron's not happy. Said it cost him near enough 200 quid! Nice to know he cares about me, isn't it?

He's ordered - well I've ordered a new one, which is the correct size this time. So in all he's lost 400 pounds.

Mum's had a right laugh over it though! No doubt fill the entire bloody village in on today's escapades.

Bless Aaron though, his heart's in the right place i guess. Just a shame about his brain. ;)

Big Love. :) xx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Are you ok now babe? I'm sorry. :(

JLovesA: I'm fine! honestly. My hands still smell of bloody coconut though!

GreaseMonkey: You should have your new one by our anniversary. I'm still gonna take you out aswell. :)

HazelNuts: Jackson, where do you get them from love?

Farmboy: Wondered why I couldn't get a response from you! I was trying to ring you both all night. I was in the Woolie and Declan was giving me evils.

GreaseMonkey: Maybe because you had an affair with his wife while you were with Mia?

Farmboy: Alright! I'm not proud of what I did!

JlovesA: Woah! Aaron, you never told me that! Adam you dirty dog! You better not get any ideas Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: That'd mean I'd have to sleep with Jerry though! Ew! There's more chance of me getting a sex change and calling myself Delores!

JLovesA: Delores?

GreaseMonkey: Im watching Sister Act with Gennie and Mum! Only name i could think of!

Farmboy: Ha ha. Can't imagine Aaron starting a passionate affair with Jerry!

GreaseMonkey: Why would you even want to? Your dad on the other hand...

Farmboy: Aaron no! That's gross!

JLovesA: He is pretty fit, Adam...

Farmboy: Guys stop it! I'm signing off now!

GreaseMonkey: Jog on. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**New Blog entry posted 13/6/11 13:12**

**I take it back**...

I take back everything horrible I've said or done to Aaron on his blog...I take it all back and I'm truly sorry. Turns out, I'm just as much of a twat as he is...

Was in a rush to get to physio this morning, Mum had overslept. It's going great by the way. They're building up the muscles in my left leg now, and I had a few tingles in my right leg while I was there too. :)

Anyway, back to it...I had a bit of a headache, and asked Mum if we had any tablets, she tells me where they are, I take 'em, thinking I'm taking paracetemol and I'm gonna be fine and dandy...Anyway, I started feeling a little bit dodgy. Not bad dodgy, but kind of giddy. My headache had cleared and I felt fan-fucking-tastic. Mum then asks me which tablets I took, and I told her...She recoiled in horror, then burst out laughing.

Yep, in my rush to get ready etc, I'd taken the tablets Mum takes when she has her...urmm.. Monthly Visitor. If you get my drift.

So Aaron, I apologise babe. I'll never say another bad thing about you again. cause I know for a fact, you are not going to let me live this down!

J xx

**Comments:**

Farmboy: What monthly visitor?

JLovesA: Do you really need to ask that?

Farmboy: Well I don't know, do i?

JLovesA: Didn't you listen in school? Something that only happens to girls...once a month...and sometimes they get headachey and arsey and have to take tablets for it...

GreaseMonkey: You took your mums...Feminine pills? Ha ha! That outweighs what I've done by a mile!

JLovesA: Shut it you or I won't marry you.

GreaseMonkey: Oh Jackson...I dont know what to do...

JLovesA: About?

GreaseMonkey: I dont know whether to just forget about it...or ring everyone you know! This mate, is Karma!

JLovesA: If this gets out babe, I'm definately not marrying you!

GreaseMonkey: Bit daft to put it on a blog then innit? Muppet.

JLovesA: Awh SHITE!

Farmboy: Urgh mate you took your mums pills she needs when shes on her...

JLovesA: Had to ask mummy what the adults were talking about, did ya Barton?

Farmboy: No!...Yes. Shut up.

GreaseMonkey: Jesus Jay what if you like turn into a woman or something? Aint they got some kind of hormone thing in 'em Jacqueline?

JLovesA: I'm not gonna turn into a woman! Stop it!

GreaseMonkey: Are you sure? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**New Blog Entry posted 18/6/11 - 15:06**

**Awh, In't he just the sweetest!**

Aaron is adorable. He'll kill me for saying it, but he is. He went to so much trouble last night.

He took me out for a meal, and he did stick to his promise and took me to a really posh restaurant. They had Jazz Music playing and everything. Makes a change from the usual Katy Perry blasting out in Pizza Express!

Seriously though he was really sweet, It's the first time he's ventured out of Emmerdale on his crutches, he was in agony by the time we got to Hotten, He thought I didn't notice, but I did...And he was determined to not let it ruin the night.

He paid for everything...I got my new ring, and an extra present. He got me a new chain, The silver cross and St Christopher Medal one, My mum bought me it for my 18th, but I lost it in the crash, he'd managed to find a one that was identical. Even Mum had asked when we came back home if I'd found it...Yeah Mum where from? We avoided the train tracks ;)

When we were due to come home, Aaron could barely keep his balance on his crutches he was that tired, but he carried on to make sure we had the best anniversary night out that was humanely possible. We even had Champagne! Well, I did. I felt so guilty sitting there drinking it knowing Aaron's still on his meds and couldn't have any. He promised me he was ok though and told me, and I Quote: "If you dont drink that, I'm gonna come over there and physically force it down your bloody throat".

So Aaron, Thank you so much babe for the best anniversary ever. You really made my night and I'm so grateful you put yourself through that amount of pain to treat me.

Here's to the rest of our lives together babes, I love you. :)

Your likkle Jay-Jay. :) xxxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: I've never called you Jay-Jay! And it was my pleasure babes. Glad you enjoyed it. :)

Farmboy: Alright, Which bank did you rob, Smiler?

GreaseMonkey: I didn't rob anyone! I saved up. Not like I was out every night after J's crash. It soon adds up mate!

JLovesA: Awh he's just jealous!

GreaseMonkey: Closest he's ever got to Champagne was when he was snogging Ella's face off!

Farmboy: Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Yes?

JLovesA: How did I get so lucky, eh?

GreaseMonkey: Cause you've got an awesome boyfriend!

JLovesA: That's what I mean. How did I manage to pull a stunner like you?

GreaseMonkey: Jay stop it, You're embarrasing me!

JLovesA: Good. I love you so fucking much, you know?

Farmboy: Awh stop it with the sissy talk!

FudgeQueen: Awh, he was really worried something was gonna go wrong last night Jackson.

JLovesA: What like getting attacked by a spider again? ;)

GreaseMonkey: FUCK OFF!

JLovesA: Now then! Language Aaron! Nah Chas I know he was. Never seen him so nervous. Even on our first date he wasn't that bad. What did you think was gonna go wrong babe? I was with you. Whatever could of happened last night Whatever could have gone wrong, It would of been ok, Cause I was with you, and that's all that matters. :) xxx

FudgeQueen: Awh Jackson. It warms me heart to see how much you care about my Aaron. :)

JLovesA: He's My Aaron too. :)

GreaseMonkey: *bangs head repeatedly off desk* Shut uppppp!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**New blog entry added 23/6/11 19:45**

**My good news. :)**

So, Aaron said on his blog after announcing our wedding news, that I have some good news of my own. I wont keep you in suspense any longer...

I'm finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, I'm getting there with my legs! The docs reckon, that if I'm will;ing to put the extra work in where it's needed, they reckon there's a good chance I'll be walking by Christmas! I burst into tears when they told me! I still, even now, can't believe this is really happening to me! I got my new wheels today aswell! No more motorised wheelchair for me! YAY!

Also got a phonecall from Declan today, and the job he was talking about has been offered to me sooner than expected, so I'm going to be starting work again in the next two weeks!

He's finally decided to grab the bull by the horns and go for that adventure/paintballing facility build. Tree top zip lines and monkey bars and some other cool stuff! and i get to be site manager!

I'll always be thankful to Aaron, for sleeping on my arm that night, Maybe this would have still happened if he didn't, but to me, it was him that got the ball rolling. I'll always be thankful to the hospital staff for helping me, and being patient with me, even those times that I lost it and felt like giving up. and thanks to my Mum for always being by my side. :)

Happy days. :) xxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: You didn't tell me about the work babe! Nice one! xxx

JLovesA: I can go paintballing on my stag night now! and not have to worry about going miles and miles out of the way!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah you do that. I'll be in Bar West with a very hunky fireman stripper. That's a hint, by the way!

JLovesA: We all know you'll spend your stag night at home having an x-box marathon with Adam, Ryan, Paddy and Flynn!

Farmboy: X-box marathon? Nah, i don't think so mate! I'm dragging you into Bar West, beating your ass at pool and then feed you every single coloured shot they do!

JLovesA: Can I marry him before you kill him please?

Farmboy: I wont kill him!

GreaseMonkey: I'm telling you now, I'm NOT doing shots. Haven't you read my blog? You know what shots do to me!

FlynnDiesel: I tell you something, My brother had his stag night at home. I was only 16 but he let me be there anyway, his stag "night" started at 11am, we had a FIFA Tournament, Darts Tournament, X-box & Wii marathon, Singstar, played a few drinking games, and then when we were absolutley battered we played Twister. Then we decided, at about 2am, we wanted Domino's pizza and I tried to get into my car to drive there.. From what I can remember it was funny as fuck.

GreaseMonkey: Sounds like a good night!

JLovesA: Oh you're boring!

GreaseMonkey: Would you rather i was in the safety of Smithy Cottage, or out there pissed up chasing boys with me jeans around me ankles?

JLovesA: Sounds like a good idea Flynn!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**New Blog Entry posted 25/6/11 13:23**

**Mr & Mr...**

Hello! Aaron was brave enough to go back out on his crutches again, so we went to Bar West last night and they had this quiz thing for couples. It was basically a game to see how much you know about your partner. They asked you questions like "What colour is his Toothbrush" and "What does he wear in bed?"...They asked Aaron that, the "What does he wear in bed" one. Little shit winks at me, then quite proudly states: "Nothing but a smile after I've finished with him!"

Talk about embarrasing! I suppose i deserve it though, I failed miserably. I thought i knew everything there was to know about Aaron, but I was proved wrong. Aaron got nearly every one right...and he's supposed to be the stupid one!

I didn't even know Aaron's favourite colour! I do now though - it's Black. Dull like him! ha ha!

So thats gonna be our wedding colour theme now, Red and Black. It'll be like marrying Marylin bloody Manson! EMO wedding, Lol!

I'm really, really hungry. Mum's not here, I cant be bothered to make anything...Wonder if Aaron will make me a sandwich if I can pull him away from his x-box...

Aaron, If you're reading this, Come make me a sandwich?

Jay xxx

**Comments**:

GreaseMonkey: Do it yourself!

JLovesA: Awh but Aaron! I'm really, really hungry...

GreaseMonkey: If you're that hungry you can make it yourself! Jay I can't even make my own sandwiches! I am on crutches you know and I don't fancy hopping about in your kitchen!

JLovesA: Awh having a slave..i mean fiance in a cast really sucks!

FudgeQueen: I'm just about to do some lunch for myself Jackson so if you can get round here I suppose I can make you one!

GreaseMonkey: Oi, Don't go being nice to him! Let him starve! ;)

FudhgeQueen: You're not very nice, are you Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: Been your son for 19 years and you've only just discovered this?

JLovesA: Awh My Aaron's a little sweetheart! and stop grimacing at the screen you!

GreaseMonkey: Ah so you can tell when I'm pulling a face yet you can't tell me what colour my toothbrush is?

JLovesA: Its green!

GreaseMonkey: Only cause the quizmaster bloke last night told you!

FudgeQueen: What do you want in your sandwich, Jackson?

JLovesA: Cheese please. :)

GreaseMonkey: Not that nasty orange stuff though Mum. See? I even know what bloody CHEESE you like!

JLovesA: Yes yes, ok, You know everything about me. I'm on me way Chas!

GreaseMonkey: Bet you're wearing your khaki t-shirt...

JLovesA: How did you know i'm wearing the khaki t-shirt?

GreaseMonkey: Cause it's your favourite one, (aside form the red checked shirt, that one's for nights out), and you'll always try and get at least three days wear out of it if it's not dirty. :)

JLovesA: Fuckin' little know-it-all!

GreaseMonkey: I'd rather know it all than know fuck all. ;)

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**New blog entry posted 2/7/11 - 11:53**

**Who knew!**

Who knew paraplegics could get hangovers? Ended off passing out in a drunken stupor at Aaron's.

Well we played Mario Kart, ended off talking about the wedding, then we played some stupid drinking game. Seriously Cherry Sourz is not my friend!

Anyway, I hope you all got your wedding invitations! and yes i spelt Aaron's name wrong. Sorry about that!

Mum's already bought her hat. Red and black, to go with the colour theme. She's rang Auntie Polly about it already, they haven't spoken for ages, since an argument over teaspoons about a year ago!

Love the new shoes, by the way Chas. You see it does help having a gay son, we are fashion experts...well, yours isnt...but your son-in-law is. Jackson Walsh, fashion extraodinare!

So I'm taking Aaron out for a meal tonight. I got a phonecall from Declan earlier, I can start work tomorrow! He's even letting ME hire the builders! Said he'd trust me and I'd know what I was talking about and know who I could rely on! This is gonna be great. Oh and Aaron, if you could swing by Home Farm at about 1pm tomorrow with a bacon sandwich, that would be amazing!

Comments:

GreaseMonkey: I'm not your slave!

JLovesA: I'll be a working man! I've got to phone recruitments agencies, get advertising, all that kind of stuff. It's gonna be a nightmare!

Greasemonkey: Your wheelchair works aswell! Don't be lazy!

JLovesA: Awh come on!

FudgeQueen: Thank you Jackson, just wait till you see the bag! Its beautiful!

HazelNuts: My hats got feathers on it too Jackson! Typical bloke, don't take any notice of the details!

GreaseMonkey: I'm sure your hat's gorgeous mummy-in-law! Anyway, Jackson, what recruitment agencies? What about Phil and Ian?

JLovesA: Need more than them though!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah but what about all your mates from the other site you were working on when I met you?

JLovesA: They weren't friends. Just colleagues.

GreaseMonkey: Yeah i suppose Declan wants top-notch, not some scruffy bearded bloke with his arse hanging out of his jeans!

JLovesA: Exactly! Wait, what?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**New blog entry posted 13/7/11 10:38**

**Life in the office**!

Hiii! I know I haven't blogged in ages, but I've got nothing to do, so im taking my chance now! Life in an office is pretty good, get to see lots of arguments between Declan and Nicola, Mia joining in on a few. I've got it pretty much sussed. Declan has a bad day, shouts at Nicola, Nicola has a sour face on and is in a mard for the rest of the day, Mia will either go to the pub or going shopping and come back when it all calms down.

It's hard work, really hard work, Feels weird being back to work, but I'm really enjoying it, and its well good that Aaron is out of the cast now too, he can get me food. He turned up with breakfast this morning. Clearly Mum told him i skipped it cause I slept in! Bless him, turns up with two bacon sandwiches with bbq sauce and a caramel latte. Best breakfast ever!

EMO night at Bar West...well, it was good. Aaron pulled about five times, I had to rescue him though when a transvestitve started chatting him up. It was humerous. A lot of people were commenting, saying he looked like Jared Leto. He bought hair colourant, to make his hair bright pink, he got it into a mohawk, and he did actually look like Jared Leto. Funny story though, The dye doesn't wash out straight away, he didnt read the insructions properly so he's now he's got pink hair for a few weeks. LOL. Sorry, it's not funny...actually, its bloody hilarious! Oh where do I get them from, huh?

Aaron, If ya wanna bring me lunch too babe (i might have to work through), It'd be greatly appreciated. I love you. xxx

J xxx

Comments:

DebbieDongle: Ah., so thats why Aaron's been wearing his cap all day! He's got pink hair! Sarah will see it and want hers like that so it'd be best he keeps it on, as much as i want to rip on him!

GreaseMonkey: Give me one good reason why I should bring you lunch now!

DebbieDongle: Get off your phone and get back to work Aaron!

JLovesA: Ha Ha! Debbie yelled at you!

MaceyDeccers: Jackson, have you sent that e-mail off to recruitment yet?

JLovesA: Sorry Declan, I'll do it now.

MaceyDeccers: Well if you spent more time working than discussing what situation your boyfriend's got himself in...

GreaseMonkey: Ha Ha! Declan yelled at you! And what situtation? I'm PROUD of my pink hair!

FudgeQueen: Is that why you've been wearing your cap since you surfaced out of your pit this morning?

GreaseMonkey: I'm bringing the chav look back!

JLovesA: I reckon you should stay EMO, you looked well fit. If I could've I'd of jumped you in seconds!

PearlOfWisdom : Jackson love, I've made Lemon Drizzle cake, I'll leave it on the counter for Aaron to pick up when he gets your lunch.

JLovesA: Thanks, Pearl! x

GreaseMonkey: Oi, I never said I was taking him lunch did I?

JLovesA: But baaaaabe! I've got to work through lunch today!

GreaseMonkey: Fine! You're getting what your given though, I can't be arsed making it to every little sodding detail, you're getting ham & cheese and you're gonna like it!

JLovesA: Well!

MaceyDeccers: Jackson, Back to work please!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah, Jackson! Get back to work!

DebbieDongle: AARON! Car, now!

GreaseMonkey: Yessum...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**New blog entry posted 6/8/11 11:04**

**Birthday aftermath!**

Well, Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've been absolutely swamped at the office. Anyway, its my day off today. Still recovering from my birthday! Aaron took me to Bar West, and that's all i can remember. I take it since its taking me two days to shake off this hangover then I must of been pretty wrecked!

Pearl made me a lemon drizzle birthday cake. God love her, Aaron got me the best present ever! He'd recieved a call off the people from the registry office, who we were looking to book our wedding with, turns out they've had a cancellation and Aaron's bought the wedding forward! He said it was killing him having to wait until March next year, so he's accepted the slot that was cancelled, and we'll be sending out more invitations, but he's writing them this time, considering i spelt his name wrong on the other ones. lol.

Got physio again tomorrow, its going really well now. I'm almost at the stage of them getting me to take a few steps! it's going to be a long toime though before I can walk unaided. They said when i'm out if the chair i may have to use a walking stick for a while.

Anyway, Aaron, if you're out of bed, update your blog! I wanna know what I did! Oh and, let everyone know the new date..i kinda forgot.

J xxx

**Comments:**

FudgeQueen: He's bought it forward? He didn't tell me that!

Farmboy: Jackson, mate, you were wrecked the other night. You were downing those shots quite quickly! Think you alone went through a bottle of Aftershock!

JLovesA: Oh godddd. No wonder i was chucking up blue stuff.

Farmboy: Aaron's a sneaky one though! He wasn't even pissed!

JLovesA: What? yeah he was! I saw him drinking vodka and coke, drinking shots of sambuca...

Farmboy: Yeah well, turns out the vodka and coke was just coke, and the shots of sambuca was just water.

JlovesA: Oh god...

Farmboy: He's taken loads of pictures of us!

GreaseMonkey: Hey, dont have a go at me cause i'm smart. :D

JLovesA: So, you let me, Adam, Debbie, Flynn and Ryan get into a complete mess...and you were sat there with your coke laughing at us all?

GreaseMonkey: Pretty much sums it up, yeah! xx

DebbieDongle: I should make you work overtime for that little stunt!

GreaseMonkey: You wont get an invite to the wedding!

JerseyBoy: Good move Aaron, I'll have to remember that one!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**New blog entry posted 4/10/2011 12:45**

**DVD Night with Mr. Scaredy Cat.**

Hiii! I know its been ages since I last updated and I do apologise for that, but we've been mad busy getting things sorted for the wedding! only eight days to go! God I'm so nervous!

I have a bit of good news. I don't need my chair anymore! I told my physiotherapist I really wanted to push myself so I could walk down the aisle when I marry Aaron. And I can. But, the only thing is, Its with a zimmerframe. That's going to look good on the wedding photos! I have enough strength to stand now, but not for very long. Maybe I can get a few really nice pictures of me and Aaron without it. I really hope I can!

Anyway...Me and Aaron had a DVD night last night. And he wasn't really paying attention to what DVD he put in the machine, but we'd said, no matter what it is, we have to watch what the other picked. Aaron got very pissed off having to sit through The Bridges Of Madison County, which I borrowed from my Mum. He started asking me if there was going to be any explosions in it and if there was going to be blood. Anyway, I think he tried to get his revenge, with his randomly picked DVD from Paddy's collection, which is mainly all horror and action films. Poor lad picked up Aarachnophobia! He'd convinced me he was ok to watch it, but...He wasn't. At all. He was gripping onto one of the couch cushions and kept hiding behind it. You should of seen his face when that scene comes on of the spider hiding in the popcorn. He started inspecting his own bowl, to make sure there was nothing in it. I feel really bad laughing at him, cause I know I wouldn't be able to handle a film that involved trains, but it was just too funny.

But I think I'll leave it there! It's scary to think the next time I update this blog I'll be Jackson Livesy-Walsh. Off on a cruise around the Mediterranean for our honeymoon! I can't wait.

Be good guys, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Jackson xxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Don't do anything you wouldn't do? Can't really do a lot wrong then, can I? And stop laughing at me Jackson!

JLovesA: I know, I'm sorry babes. Why are you scared of spiders anyway? Not being horrible by saying that, I genuinley want to know why you dont like them?

GreaseMonkey: I was 6 or 7, I think. It was night time, i was in bed, and Dad was downstairs pissed out of his skull. I saw something in the darkness, i didn't know what it was, but it was hanging from my ceiling and was getting closer to me. I couldn't move. I was pretty much paralysed by fear. Anyway, it dropped, and fell onto my face, I knew what it was then, but I still couldn't move. I had to scream for my Dad. by the time he'd stumbled up the stairs and got to my room it had gone. God knows where it went but I can never remember finding it.

JLovesA: Jesus Aaron...

GreaseMonkey: Then that incident in the shower, seeing it dangle infront of me and fall on me when i slipped, just brought it all back.

JLovesA: Oh babe, I'm sorry.

GreaseMonkey: Ah it's ok. I'm a big boy now! lol

JlovesA: Yeah, aren't you just! ;)

RippedRyan: How do kids! Just letting you know that I'll be back in good old Emmers tomorrow. Meet in the Woolie? we need to catch up! And brilliant news, Jackson! I'm so happy for you!

GreaseMonkey: Awesome Ryan! :)

RippedRyan: Livesy-Walsh has a great ring to it! I still can't believe you are getting married Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Oh god I know!

HazelNuts: Jackson will you leave the poor lad alone? Everyone's scared of something!

GreaseMonkey: Thank you Hazel!

JLovesA: Alright! I know. Aaron's scared of spiders. and you.

GreaseMonkey: I am not scared of your mum!

JLovesA: Who you trying to convince? Me, or you?

HazelNuts: Awh Aaron love, I'm not that scary am I?

GreaseMonkey: You were at first. Chatting about Aunt Polly's...problems.

JLovesA: Don't forget Steve the Budgie!

HazelNuts: Awh, bless your heart. i'm ok now though, aren't I?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah I suppose... ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**New blog entry posted 26/10/11 18:07 - MOBILE**

**A little bit upset...**

I'm in the Woolie with Hubby and I'm actually drowning my sorrows! I know I should be full of joy and everything cause I'm now married to the man of my dreams, etc. but as you probably saw over on Aaron's blog, Mum said she had something important to tell me.

She's decided she wants to go back to her travelling, and as much as I want her to, I'm still upset over it. It's just cause she's been here so long after what happened, and she supported me so much, and now she's leaving again.

Maybe I'm just being a drama queen cause I'm jet lagged or something, but I almost don't want her to go. She's convinced me though that she'll visit whenever she can and that I'll be ok, that I wont even know that she's gone. - She's also sorted things with Declan, She's giving Dale Head to me and Aaron, she said it was disgraceful "in this day and age" that despite being married, we're still living apart. Dale Head is now mine and Aaron's. That's if he wants to move in with me!

I'm really gonna miss her. And I never in a million years thought that I would say that.

J xx

**Comments:**

HazelNuts: Awh Love, I know it's hard, but I wont forget about you. You and Aaron need to live together my love, I'm just in the way.

GreaseMonkey: Hazel, No you're not, never think that. You're the one who kept me going after Jay's accident, you were the one who gave me what for when i was being a stubborn little git. I'm really going to miss you Mummy-in-law. :(

HazelNuts: And nthere's something I never expected to hear from Aaron Livesy!

GreaseMonkey: Urm, It's Aaron Walsh, actually! Well, it will be after I go to the deed poll office tomorrow!

JLovesA: You're taking my name?

GreaseMonkey: Of course! I'm not lumbering you with a name from the rotten lying, poor excuse for a man that sadly is my father.

JLovesA: You going back to see Clint or whatever his name was?

HazelNuts: No love, Im off on a round the world cruise!

GreaseMonkey: Urm, Hazel, You get sea sick...Remember Whitby?

HazelNuts: Ah that was different.

GreaseMonkey: It got a bit choppy for a few nights on our boat. You still feel all the movements and everything.

HazelNuts: Oh well, Ive booked it now.

GreaseMonkey: Awh I really wish you weren't going.

JLovesA: Mum, when do you actually leave?

HazelNuts: I'll be gone in a week.

GreaseMonkey: That's a bit short notice!

HazelNuts: I know.

JLovesA: Well, Dale Head won't be the same without you.

GreaseMonkey: The VILLAGE won't be the same without you! And just when I was going to be your life model for the art class!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**New Blog Entry posted 31/10/11 - 12:35**

**It's HALLOWEEEEEN!**

Yay! It's Halloween! It's one of my favourite holidays of the year! There's something huge kicking off over at Bar West, and I've got my halloween costume all ready! I'm going as a vampire! I'm actually at work at the moment, and I think because I'm so excited, the day's going by really slowly! I wonder what Aaron's going to dress up as? I managed to talk him into it, and he promised me he'd buy a costume, so if he hasn't...I won't be very happy!

Mum's in the process of decorating Dale Head for the trick or treaters, and she's bought loads and loads of sweets too, which makes me think...Am I too old to go trick or treating? When I go home tonight will I get some sweeties? or will my traumatic kiddy flashback of her buying me sweets then eating them herself come back to haunt me?

Aaron! Will you buyy me some sweeties? You know what I like. You know what's the business. ;)

Better leave it there, i think Declan's worked out what I'm actually doing...

J x

p.s. If there is god up there, let Aaron's costume be Naughty SchoolBoy...

**Comments:**

ChasD: Awh you going to a Halloween Party at Bar West? I'm throwing one in the Woolie. Come there instead?

JLovesA: ooh, are you? Is there sweeties?

ChasD: Yes Love, and a free shot of "blood" with every drink purchased.

JLovesA: Oh hell yeah! Well, I'm up for it but I'll talk to Mr. Grumpy and see what he wants to do.

GreaseMonkey: I thought I could feel my ears burning...

JLovesA: You got your costume sorted?

GreaseMonkey: Yes! I'm not going to be a naughty schoolboy though. Sorry to disappoint.

ChasD: You going to come to the woolie love?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah, go on then. You decorating the pub?

ChasD: Yep. House of Horrors.

FarmBoy: Awh cool! I've still got my costume from last year! Frankensteinnnnn!

GreaseMonkey: Oh how boring!

Farmboy: What you going as then?

GreaseMonkey: A Goth that has been attacked by a werewolf, and is now walking the earth, basically, a zombie. I'm just trying to big it up a bit!

Farmboy: You've always got to try and out-do me, haven't you Livesy?

GreaseMonkey: It's Walsh! And you can easily out do me, you know!

Farmboy: Oh yeah, How am I going to look scarier than you?

JLovesA: By not wearing a costume?

Farmboy: Hey! :(

GreaseMonkey: Ha ha! Nice one Jay. :) xx


	17. Chapter 17

****A/N - New character introduced to the blog (will appear in Aaron's too), Leon - Flynn's boyfriend****

**Thank you very much for all of the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**New blog entry posted - 2/11/11 21:56**

**Sweeties still left over...yey!**

Yay there's still some sweeties left from Halloween! I'm eating all of them cause I'm in mourning. Well, not in mourning, but I'm upset cause Mummy leaves tomorrow! :(

She's all packed and her suitcases are already at the door. She keeps telling me that I wont have time to miss her, because of Aaron moving in.

They reckon its gonna snow tomorrow. Good. Maybe it'll delay her plane and she can stay here forever!

Aaron's coming over soon...I think...He's taking forever!. He's dropping Mum off at the airport tomorrow, then when he comes back I've kind of demanded that he move in straight away. I don't like being on my own. Weird huh? 22 years old and I hate being in the house at night on my own. Maybe it was all those horror films i watched when I was too young. hmmm.

Anyway, Halloween was a top night, Chas's party in the pub was ace. There was apple bobbing and everything. Carl went to take his turn and I held Aaron back incase he was going to hold Carl's head under the water or something...but Chas ended off doing it herself. and theres me spent all that time wondering where Aaron got his violent side from!

Carl obviously didnt see the funny side, Chas stood there with a very satisfied smirk on her face and Aaron was crying with laughter. I swear it took him about an hour to calm down. But when we were in bed (not doing anything!), Aaron just howled with laughter again and said he wished he'd taken a photo.

What am I going to do with him, eh?

Jackson xxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: I'm in the pub babes, just catching up with Adam, I'll be round yours soon. p.s. ix-nay on the water-nay.

JLovesA: Sorry?

GreaseMonkey: Flipper's just walked in. :)

FlynnDiesel: Hey guys, thanks for inviting me to the party, and thanks for helping me look after L when he got a bit lairy!

JLovesA: At least we had a lifeguard around if Carl stopped breathing...

FlynnDiesel: Yeah, A very drunk lifeguard.

GreaseMonkey: I'd of told him Carl was faking it just for attention and let the fucker die.

JLovesA: AARON WALSH!

GreaseMonkey: What?

JLovesA: Hey Flynn, glad Leon could make it. I never thought he would actually come as a shark attack victim though...

GreaseMonkey: Leon's cute.

LeonTheLifeguard: Well Hello! So this is where you're spending all of your time when I'm not around? ;)

FlynnDiesel: Leon! Get off the blog!

LeonTheLifeguard: Why Babe?

FlynnDiesel: Cause we talk about ya! xx

LeonTheLifeguard: Really, you don't say? ;) Oh and Jackson, It wasn't fake my friend...well, the blood was, but all the other stuff was real. I have actually been attacked by a shark.

GreaseMonkey: There, look what you've done Walsh! ;)

JLovesA: Shit Leon, sorry mate

LeonTheLifeguard: Meh. Not your fault. So, when's the next shindig?

FlynnDiesel: You were wasted cause of them and you wanna go out with them again?

LeonTheLifeguard: Yeah, they're a laugh, Unless you'd rather have me to yourself, Doctor... ;)

GreaseMonkey: Eww!


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a hopefully funny update following the news we got today, for those of you haven't heard, sadly Danny Miller is departing the show in Spring 2012. These blogs will remain your tonic! -once again, thanks for all of your reviews. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**New blog entry posted 14/11/11**

**It's almost Christmas!**

Yay! It's almost Christmas! Honestly I'm like a big kid when it comes to it! The presents, the alcohol, the chocolate...the advent calendar! Speaking of advent calendars, bloody Aaron! I sent him out to get me one the other day, and he comes back with Hello chuffin' Kitty! Claims that's all they had left! Well, either that or Peppa Pig.

Aaron won't let me put the christmas tree up! He's being a right scrooge about it! Says it's too early, and if he had his way, it'd go up the day before xmas eve and come back down on Boxing Day! What a misery arse!

So while Aaron is, and i quote "slaving away at work", I'm sitting here watching Russell Howard! I love this guy so much! I've made noises to Aaron that I want tickets to see his show next year! Only thing is, Aaron can't stand him. Let me go on my own then!

Anyway, Got another day off tomorrow so I'm going xmas shopping! Gotta get Aaron's pressie and one for Chas too. And i'm stuck at what to get the both of them! Help!

**Comments:**

DebbieDongle: Could give Aaron his old personality back. I don't like this new Aaron!

JLovesA: Tough. :P I love it!

GreaseMonkey: And it's our first xmas as a married couple! That means we fight over what temperature the turkey needs to be cooked at and whine about how cold it is!

JLovesA: Mum's coming back for xmas! She can cook!

GreaseMonkey: Awesome. That's settled then. I'll sit on the sofa with a whiskey and listen to crimbo songs!

ChasD: And I'll buy you a pipe and slippers.

GreaseMonkey: Oi!

JLovesA: Oooh, dude! If it snows we've got to have a snowball fight!

Greasemonkey: How old are you?

JLovesA: Urm...

GreaseMonkey: I got all my xmas shopping in the January sales last year!

JLovesA: Aaron? What comes after 3?

GreaseMonkey: You. ;)

JLovesA: How rude! 5, surely? ;)

GreaseMonkey: Babe, i gotta get back to work, Debbie's giving me evils! x

JLovesA: Alright. Hey, before you come home nip to David's and get me a lolly.

GreaseMonkey: Why?

JLovesA: Cause I like having something to suck on while im sitting at the computer.

GreaseMonkey: I'll give you something to suck... ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**New blog entry posted 22/11/11**

**Why Do I Feel Like I'm Losing You?**

So, You've all heard the news by now I'm sure. Aaron could be off to Australia after Christmas for a new job. Is it selfish of me to react like this? I feel rotten. I've barely spoken to him since he told me. I'm just scared. I don't wanna lose him, so why do I feel like I'm letting that happen?

I know what i said when I stood up in that church, and I truly, truly meant every word. It's just...Oh I don't know. It's all just such a mess. I'm treating Aaron like crap everytime he says something I don't like. Everytime we have an argument I don't listen to his side. i get my point across then that's it. Aaron tries to give his side but I never listen and I end off walking (ok wheeling) out.

I know this decison must be absolutley KILLING Aaron. I mean, I'm making it look as though he has to choose. His career, or me. He's not talking to me now either. When I came back that night, he was on the sofa, sobbing. I just can't up and leave everything, I can't drop everything...but I can't lose Aaron either.

What the hell do I do?

xx

Comments:

ChasD: Yes Jackson, you ARE being selfish. You can't just drop everything? What the hell do you think Aaron did for you? He was by your side day and night, even though you wouldn't stop pushing him away. If you can't keep the promises you made to him on the most important day of your lives then you might aswell divorce him. I'm not having it Jackson. I'm sorry.

JLovesA: i love him Chas!

ChasD: Then you better start acting like you do. Swallow your bloody pride and realise this relationship isn't always going to be about you!

RippedRyan: Mate, Just talk to him! Listen to what he's got to say. I'm sure you'll find something in Australia. They need builders too you know!

JLovesA: Ryan mate, It's not that easy!

RippedRyan: Seems simple enough to me. Aaron's been offered a new job, in a new country, a completley fresh start, to get away from Emmerdale, to forget EVERYTHING that happened to you. But I suppose it's wrong of him to want his husband by his side? Maybe it's not all about Aaron. maybe he's doing this because he thought you'd want him to?

FlynnDiesel: Look, Jackson, If you're worried about living arrangements, I've decided I'm gonna go with Leon, We've got a place and we've got a spare room...

JLovesA: It's not that I'm worried about!

FlynnDiesel: So what the hell is it about then?

JLovesA: I don't want to lose him!

FlynnDiesel: If you carry on like this mate that is exactly what is going to happen! After your accident, and EVERYTHING he did for you. He turned down nights out, he turned down the attention of every guy that looked at him (trust me, I know!) and was PROUD to call you his boyfriend. Even though they knew what happened to you, he let it go over his head. He didn't care what they thought. He was 100% commited to you and he was more than happy with the decison he made. You pushed him away once...Don't do it again.

ChasD: Just talk to him, will you? Hear him out without going off on one! Find out his reasons as to why he's seriously thinking about this!

GreaseMonkey: Just forget about it. I'll get Cain to call Shane in the morning, tell him it's off. Clearly me wanting to make something of myself isn't allowed.

ChasD: No, dont do that, love!

GreaseMonkey: I've not really got a choice, have I? Forget the job and live here forever, or take the job and lose Jackson. I knew it was too good to be true. Something's ALWAYS got to come along and fuck things up for me!

JLovesA: Babe?

GreaseMonkey: What?

JLovesA: Come home. We need to talk. x

GreaseMonkey: Not until you promise me that you are going to hear me out, and that you're not going to shout above me, You're going to sit there, and you're gonna shut up until I'm done.

JLovesA: I promise. Please, Just come home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**New blog entry posted 24/11/11 17:45**

**Ah, this is the life!**

Hello warm house, hello sofa, hello cup of tea. Did you miss me? cause I sure as hell missed you! Mad busy in the office today! had to work through lunch! I'm absolutely starving but I know Aaron's due home any minute, so I'm gonna see if he fancies a takeaway.

I'm ok about Australia now, I did some research and it sounds like a beautiful country. Aaron was right though, there's nothing to keep me here. He was the only reason. So, Life in Australia. I'm really excited but really nervous at the same time! Flynn, you'll have to let me know what it's like!

I can't believe how serious Aaron is about this. He's never really stuck to anything so seeing him do this, and even attempting to get over his spider phobia...I wonder how he's done? I hope he realises at one point the talking will stop and he'll have to hold a spider and let it crawl around on him! Anyway, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Aaron, if you are reading this, hurry the hell up! I'm hungry! I know what you like so just tell me, Chinese or Indian?

Love youuuu! xxx

**Comments:**

MaceyDeccers: Jackson, you've left your phone here.

JLovesA: Have I? Damn it! Anything came through?

MaceyDeccers: No, I think your battery is dead.

LeonTheLifeguard: Australia's a beautiful country mate! You and Aaron will love it! I know how you feel by the way, Flynn's been held up at work. I'm hungry but I feel bad eating before he gets here!

JLovesA: Gotta love those doctors, eh?

LeontheLifeguard: ha ha! Yep! Ah I'm sure he'll be home soon. it has been two hours since he rang me so...

JLovesA: I think I'm just gonna go ahead and order ours. If Aaron dont like it, then tough. Should of answered me sooner! ha ha!

MaceyDeccers: You coming to get this phone Jackson?

JLovesA: Nah it's ok, I'll pick it up in the morning, if it's dead then there's no point and i'm actually quite comfortable! Don't wanna go back out in the cold!

LeontheLifeguard: Aw man! Jackson, order me a takeaway! Flynn's just text me again. He's still held up and doesnt think he can get away anytime soon. Apparently there's been a pretty bad accident. The place is packed out!

JLovesA: Oh god! I hope everyone involved is ok! Leon mate just jump in a taxi and come over! address is Dale Head, Emmerdale.

ChasD: Jackson! Thank god! I've been trying to ring you all day!

JLovesA: Just got in from work and my phone's dead. Chas, what's wrong?

ChasD: I'm at the hospital love, It's Aaron...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**New Blog Entry posted 24/11/11 23:09 - MOBILE**

**Update...**

Obviously some of you will have seen Chas' post on my previous blog. I just wish it was something really simple like a panic attack or something, but sadly, it's not. Aaron was involved in that accident earlier today. Apparently a horse ran out into the road and a car coming the other way (going well over the speed limit) swerved to avoid it and smashed into Aaron's car. The other bloke who was driving died on impact. There was quite a tailback of traffic behind him and it ended off in a huge pile up. Is it wrong of me to be thankful that Aaron was on the other side of the road?

Flynn has said that although he's in a bad way, his Injuries aren't life threatening and he is fully confident Aaron's going to make a full recovery. The injuries that we know of at the minute are broken ribs, a punctured lung and dislocated shoulder. Plus a few cuts and bruises and he's took a right whack to the head aswell. :( . He's in theatre at the minute, having his lung repaired, and then they're taking him straight back to Intensive Care.

At the minute we're just playing the waiting game, I'll let you guys know as soon as I have some more news.

Jackson x

**Comments:**

Farmboy: I'm on my way up there!

JLovesA: Adam, that's good of you mate but we don't know how long he's going to be unconcious for. It could be days. Get some rest and come and see him tomorrow.

Farmboy: I can't sleep knowing my best friend is in that state! Ok so he might not ask for me when he does come round, but I wanna be there. i wanna be close to him and know that he's ok.

JLovesA: Ok Adam, Paddy's on his way back to Smithy for a shower and to pick up a few bits and peices for Aaron, I'll get him to pick you up. Just to let you know, you probably won't get anywhere near him while Chas is here.

RippedRyan: It's one thing after the other with that boy! Send him my best. I'll see if I can get down to see you guys before you to australia...If it's still on.

Farmboy: I dont care. i just wanna be there. Thanks, Jackson.

HazelNuts: Oh god Jackson! Do you need me there? I can get a flight back no problem!

JLovesA: Mum, it's ok.

HazelNuts: Well I'm not taking no for an answer my dear boy. I'll be there by tomorrow, I'm gonna book a flight now.

JLovesA: Why dont you ever listen to me?

HazelNuts: Because I know exactly what will be going through your head right now, Jackson Walsh. And don't try and squirm out of it by pretending nothing is wrong. I'm coming back. Deal with it.

PearlsofWisdom: Give him my best, Jackson love. Tell him I'll be in to see him soon.

JLovesA: Will do Pearl. I think they're bringing him out of theatre now. I'll be in touch with more news.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**New blog entry posted 29/11/11**

**Sorry...**

Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages. I do bring a bit of good news with this update though. Aaron woke up last night. :) I'm at home at the minute, having being ordered to come back and get some rest by Paddy. I've hardly left the hospital! Still, I can't sleep so I'm going to go back there in a little while.

The docs say that Aaron's making good progress and that his lung is healing quite quick, but they're not even thinking about letting him be discharged until it's fully healed. Could be another week. It's really quiet without him here, but I do have Mum, so she's trying to keep my spirits up. She's planning on decorating the house for Christmas, so it's all done for when Aaron comes home. He won't be too happy about that. He was actually looking forward to doing the tree this year.

The bed and everything is still downstairs, meant to be for me, cause I'm still not strong enough to walk up the stairs yet, but I think Aaron's gonna need it more...I just need to work out where to sleep! ha! I'm sure I'll think of something! I am the brains of the relationship after all.

Right, I'm going back to the hospital...Aaron will probably be dosed up on god knows what kind of meds so it'll be great to see him in a good mood! (Yes, Hospital drugs get Aaron all hyper!)

See ya. :) xx

**Comments**:

DaddyCool: Jackson, you still at home?

JLovesA: Yeah, Just about to leave, why?

DaddyCool: You need to get some rest, lad.

JLovesA: I know, I know, I just wanna see Aaron.

DaddyCool: I know you do, but Jackson, you are exausted. You'll end off making yourself ill and that'd be the last thing that Aaron will want. Just stay at home for today, Aaron's instructions, by the way...He said he really wants to see you aswell, but your health is more important and it's not like hes going anywhere anytime soon...

JLovesA: He's a bit more with it, then?

DaddyCool: Slightly, yeah, But he wants you to take care of yourself aswell. You've been here all day and all night while he's been unconcious, Jackson, He knows you care, but he cares about you too. Get some sleep.

JLovesA: Alright, I'll try, but I'm coming to see him tomorrow.

DaddyCool: Ok. By the way, living arrangements...Chas wants to talk to you about it anyway...I have nothing to do with this hair brained scheme of hers though!

JLovesA: Let me guess, she wants Aaron to live with her til he's back on his feet?

DaddyCool: That pretty much sums it up, yeah.

HazelNuts: Oh no, this is Aaron's home too. We can't have him carted off anywhere and everywhere whenever he gets hurt. His bed's upstairs and once we get him into that when he comes home, I can assure you he won't be moving.

JLovesA: As much as I hate saying it, Mum, you're right. I dunno why I mentoned him staying downstairs...I'm still thinking he's messed up his ankle and can't walk...this is what tiredness does to me!

DaddyCool: Shall i be the one to tell the Ice Queen?

JLovesA: You're in the best place when you do Pads!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**New blog entry posted 12/12/11 13:40**

**Well, I'm here**.

Hello! Guess what? I'm really really doing well with the walking now! I've been upgraded from a zimmerframe now to walking sticks! Still can't walk very far, but I can get to the pub and back and that suits me fine!

But enough about all that. I'm sure you all want an update on Aaron! He's doing ok, he's being a right grinch at the minute though! He's apparently fed up of lying in bed and wants to be up and about, but there's no chance of that happening while he's still so sore. Bless him. He's peeved cause he hasnt done any christmas shopping, and that he has to do it all online. Isn't that the best way? From the comfort of your own bed while nursing a cup of coffee instead of running around like a blue arsed fly in Hotten?

Anyway, I got Aaron's christmas present today after I went to physio. He's gonna love it! Let's just say, that right now, I'd easily win Husband of the Year! ha ha!

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Jackson babe I'm starving! :(

JLovesA: Aw babe I really wish I could help you, but I can't come up the stairs unaided so I can't bring you anything.

GreaseMonkey: let me come and get something then!

JLovesA: No! Mum'll be back soon, I'll get her to make you something then.

GreaseMonkey: Where's she gone?

JLovesA: She got some flipping free spa day thing from Bob.

GreaseMonkey: Oh, Charming.

JLovesA: So basically she's sitting around getting facials, manicures, salt baths, massages...Might try one myself you know! Green tea nail soak things.

GreaseMonkey: a What now?

JLovesA: It's some kind of dip that you put your fingers in, strengthens the nails apparently. Fancy going on one?

GreaseMonkey: Green tea dips? No thanks. When they start using Guacamole dip then we'll talk!

JLovesA: Oh you make me laugh, you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**New blog entry posted 25/12/11 17:45**

**Stuffed!**

Oh god I'm NEVER eating again! I've really overdone it! It was Mum's fault! She made a HUGE christmas dinner. Pretty sure Aaron was sneaking all of his sprouts onto my plate though!

Aaron got me the most amazing gift! Obviously i'm still very weak with the walking and my legs in general, and not being able to go too far is kind of annoying me. I think he figured it out and fought to the death to get this done for me, despite having the accident. He got me a new van, but it's been specially designed. The brakes and the accelerator are on the steering wheel, and there's a ramp that comes out of the back which I can use to get into it. He said that he knew it was annoying me that I still couldn't go too far, so he got this done for me, now I've got the freedom back that I had before the accident. I love him so much! I've already used it once! Aaron was in the van with me, and on the passenger side he's had an accelerator and brake fitted, you know, like driving instructors have, so if I ever panic or something, Aaron can control the vehicle for me. It was scary getting back into the van, and Aaron was controlling the pedals and I was just steering till we got to the quiet country lanes and then he let me take over. It felt amazing.

Mum got me the x-box kinect and a few games...think we're gonna be playing that a little bit later when we are all drunk. Well, everyone apart from Aaron! Who knows, he might actually win something this time! ha ha!

Aaron's exausted, bless him, he's lying here asleep on my shoulder. He's twisted in an odd poisition though which cant be good for his ribs and he's kind of wheezing a bit. I suppose I better wake him up so he can go to bed. He'll argue with me though. Insist he's fine, sit up, and then fall asleep again.

Anyway, I hope you are all having a good christmas and I hope you got everything you wanted. :)

Jackson xxx

p.s. OMG IT'S SNOWING!

**Comments**:

ChasD: I knew what Aaron was up to, he swore me to secrecy though. I'm glad you like it, He was so worried that you wouldn't.

Farmboy: It's snowing? Dude! Top field at mine in ten minutes! I'm gonna beat your ass into a snowy submission!

JLovesA: Awh Adam mate I'm too tired. I'm sure the snow will still be there in the morning, and we'll do it then. Aaron will be a bit more with it too. Mum's insisting we stay in and play board games at the minute!

Farmboy: You reckon I could come over? Things aren't exactly great here right now.

JLovesA: Don't see why not, Mum's putting a few nibbles out but you'll have to bring your own drinks.

Farmboy: Yeah that's cool, see you in 10.

DaddyCool: What time you popping round tomorrow Jackson?

JLovesA: Probably mid afternoon, if that's ok?

DaddyCool: Yep, that's fine. Me and Rhona are doing a little buffet. Come over for three.

ChasD: Then come to the pub!

Farmboy: But I wanna have a snowball fight! :(

JLovesA: You still can, don't worry, we're not gonna leave you out!

Farmboy: Is Hazel gonna be singing when she gets drunk again?

JLovesA: She's singing now. She's woken Aaron up.. He's not impressed!

Farmboy: Has he listened to his CD yet?

GreaseMonkey: Baby, Baby, Baby oooooh!

FarmBoy: I'll take that as a yes!

JLovesA: Yeah he had it on earlier. He said he hopes you buy him a One Direction CD next year.

Farmboy: See I was gonna get him One Direction this year, but I know how much he loves Bieber.

GreaseMonkey: It's my birthday in two weeks! You know what to do!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**New blog entry posted 28/12/11 18:09**

**Aaron's birthday Ideas?**

As you all know it's Aaron's birthday next week, and I'm struggling to find ways to top the Olly Murs tickets!

He'll probably tell me that he doesnt want anything, and then when i dont, he'll get into a strop with me cause I haven't got anything! Confusing, I know, but thats how Aaron's mind works!

Hope everyone is looking forward to new year. I know I am. 2011 has been the hardest but best year of my life. Thanks to everyone who was there for me throughout it, and Aaron, thanks for making me the happiest man alive and becoming my husband. I love you more than you'll ever know. :)

Feeling a bit rough to be honest. Hope it's not another chest infection, that's the last thing that I need right now. How am I supposed to get drunk on New Year's eve if I end off Ill?

I think I better dose myself up on beechams. Maybe take some of Aaron's sleeping pills tonight and get a really good night's sleep and hopefully I'll feel ok in the morning!

Kisses xxx

**Comments**:

HazelNuts: Bein ill never bothered you before! Oh by the way, I got Aaron a birthday present, I'll tell you where it is later cause I'll be gone by then. x

JLovesA: I always hate being ill, mum!

HazelNuts: Yes, but that didn't stop you faking any illness you could think of to get out of school! You ruined my best lipstick when you pretended to have the measels.

GreaseMonkey: I think we all pulled stunts like that, Hazel! I know I did! Cheers for the present too. :)

HazelNuts: And that stunt with the dog sleeping in his room, so he'd wake up all snotty...

ChasD: Oh don't get me started on the stunts Aaron pulled to get out of school! and yes - this was only those few months he was at school when he moved here! God knows what he did before that!

JLovesA: Do share, Mummy-in-law.

ChasD: Well, he covered his finger nails with little white dots, using tippex, and pretended he had a calcium defeicency.

GreaseMonkey: And dont forget the bottle of water i took into the bathroom with me to make it sound like I was puking!

HazelNuts: I think Jackson tops it though, He probably can't remeber the stunt he pulled when he was 14. Resulting in me being thoroughly embarresed by the nurses at Hotten General!

GreaseMonkey: Ah look, he's gone all quiet now. come on Hazel, spill...

HazelNuts: He pretended he had the mumps by stuffing his mouth full of maltesers.

JLovesA: Yeah ok, I went to far with that...but when you were dragging me down the hospital I couldnt tell you what I'd done cause i would of got grounded!

GreaseMonkey: Brilliant. I'm trying that one the next time Cain's pissing me off!


	26. Chapter 26

**I was considering starting a fic based on Flynn being deported from Australia, how it all started and how Flynn/Aaron/Jackson deal with the aftermath. What do you think? - Thanks again for all of the reviews. :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**New blog entry posted 6/1/12 12:34**

**Hanging!**

Well Hello! I'm sooo glad i managed to get today off work. I feel awful! Aaron's a bad influence on me! I'm supposed to getting the birthday boy drunk! Not the other way around! Well, Aaron's back at work now, Flynn's not really said that much since he came back from Oz, quite worried about him, to be honest. but in a way I'm glad it's quiet! Means I can suffer in silence!

So, Aaron's birthday presents...Flynn bought him a lie detector, which will be quite interesting to play when we're a bit tipsy, Me mum got him tickets to that Mrs. Brown's Boys show, and me...well...I didnt have a clue what to get him, so I settled for a voucher for Sports Direct! Only Joking! I bought him a new phone! HTC Wildfire, i got him...just a shame Chas bought him one too! ha ha! Oops! Aaron said I can have the other phone, cause I needed a new one anyway and that I can "make it up to him in the only way i know how" when he's fully recovered. What does he think I am? Some kind of sex addict or something?

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Yes.

JLovesA: I am not!

GreaseMonkey: Is Flynn ok?

JLovesA: I don't know. I haven't heard any noises from upstairs or anything yet. He did get really drunk last night, might just be sleeping it off.

ChasD: Why doesn't he go home? He's got family in Hotten hasn't he?

GreaseMonkey: Not anymore. Shortly after me and him "broke up", his parents emigrated to Spain.

JLovesA: Oooh...I hear movement. We will get him through this you know.

DebbieDongle: Those cars won't fix themselves you know...

GreaseMonkey: Well they're gonna have to figure out how. On light duties for four weeks, remember? Answering phones, filling out invoices, all the computer mumbo-jumbo. Can't go bending over cars in my condition.

DebbieDongle: You're not pregnant Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: So why do I feel like I'm going into labour everytime I cough then?

DebbieDongle: Cause you're an old woman.

JLovesA: Isn't Cameron supposed to be working the cars for you anyway Debbie?

DebbieDongle: Cameron's busy.

GreaseMonkey: Look, Debs, you either send Cameron over to work on this Vauxhall Pile-of-shite, or, I try and attempt to fix it, fuck myself up, find myself back in hospital...

DebbieDongle: Alright, keep your hair on, and Aaron, dont even think about perving over him!

GreaseMonkey: Oh when have I ever done that apart from that one time?

JerseyBoy: Five times, actually...

GreaseMonkey: Yeah urm...Phone's ringing...urm...yeah...bye.


	27. Chapter 27

**I have cut out the whole Flynn saga as I want to do the separate fic as detailed as possible. Hope you enjoy this update. Once again, thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**New blog entry posted 14/1/11**

**Sorry!**

Sorry I haven't updated for so long guys! Had lots of goings on here. Declan's had me working hard, and we've had a lot of problems with Flynn, but thankfully, he's ok now, he's managed to hold down a job, and he's smiling again, which is good.

Anyway, I'm not going into loads of detail, cause obviously it's Flynn's business, not mine.

Me and Aaron went to see Olly Murs last night. He hasnt shut up talking about it! "oooh i touched olly!" He is gonna be a nightmare to live with for the next few weeks!

I guess there's not really much else going on...ooh..Aaron let me get a pet! I've got a kitten! It's all black apart from its two front paws which are white and it has a little white splodge just above its nose! He's called Jaffa! Aaron says the only decent jaffas is Jaffa Cakes! I reckon he'll warm to him eventually though. And, the big, big BIG news! I can now officially walk unaided! I still have trouble walking long distances, and up the stairs, but damnit i'm walking!

Well, i guess thats it. Hopefully i wont forget about this and I'll update soon, which reminds me...Aaron, update your blog!

Love Love! xxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: I hate that cat!

JLovesA: You do know he's sitting on my lap staring at the screen, right?

GreaseMonkey: It can't read you know! It's not from bloody NASA!

JLovesA: MENSA, babe...

GreaseMonkey: What?

JLovesA: MENSA is the intelligent people, NASA is the space people

GreaseMonkey: IT'S AN ALIEN!

Farmboy: You alright Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: No! I've had five cups of coffee...I cant stop twtiching! What if I'm dying?

FlynnDiesel: I doubt you're dying. Just caffiene overdose!

GreaseMonkey: How does it feel to be back in those scrubs Flynn?

FlynnDiesel: Amazing. Couldn't of done it without you guys!

ChasD: You had a red bull this morning too love...

GreaseMonkey: Oh god. No wonder I'm out me flipping tree. Still hate the chuffing cat though!

JLovesA: No you dont! You love him! He's cuuuute! Like you!

GreaseMonkey: Never, ever, say I'm cute! You know how I feel about that word!

Farmboy: Ooh, ey up. Cameron's up here fixing the tractor and he's got his shirt off...

GreaseMonkey: AFK.

JLovesA: Stop drooling over Cameron!

JLovesA: Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Just joking. I'm still here! Love you! x


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**New blog entry posted 21/2/12**

**So it turns out I'm allergic to cats!**

Had to bid farewell to Jaffa! Turns out I was allergic to her! I've let Sarah have her, so I know she's gone to a good home! Was a bit gutted to see her go mind. I think Aaron could have toned down on the whooping and cheering though... I'm feeling much better after AnchovyGate. I honestly think i was puking for about a week!

In other news...I seem to have got bladdered a few days ago, according to Aaron and apparently I streaked down Main Street...And Edna saw me!

Cant really think of much else to say to be honest...when you've spent half of 2012 locked in the bathroom puking up there's not really much to talk about, unless you want details of that, which I dont think you will!

So we're off to see that Mrs. Browns Boys show Aaron got tickets for. He's told me he might run off with Buster and have a bit of chav on chav. Nice.

Oh and I had one of THOSE kind of dreams about Cameron last night...

Probably the most boring update ever, but yeah, Honestly I cant really think of anything to say!

Jackson x

**Comments:**

FarmBoy: Jackson Walsh cant think of anything to say? Well, there's always a first time, ain' there?

GreaseMonkey: You had an erotic dream about Cameron?

JLovesA: Yeah I did...

GreaseMonkey: Great aren't they? ;)

JLovesA: AARON!

GreaseMonkey: What? Like you're the first person to have one!

ChasD: So you streaked down Main Street and Edna saw you? So that's what she meant when she was in the pub talking about "inappropriate behaviour"!

JLovesA: Well I went to Pets At Home in Hotten today, Intending to buy something for Tootsie to get me back on her good side...What did we leave with, Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: A bunny.

JLovesA: A Chuffin' Bunny!

GreaseMonkey: Hey you leave him alone!

CainOfTheDingles: Well look on the bright side lad, you get bored of looking after it just whip it round to Wishing Well. Pretty sure Lisa can think of something!

GreaseMonkey: You come anywhere near Beckham the Bunny and whack you across the face with me crotch!

GreaseMonkey: CRUTCH!

CainOfTheDingles: That still sounded wrong, lad.

GreaseMonkey: You know what I mean! I've still got the crutches and I'll use em if I have to!

FarmBoy: Beckham the Bunny? BECKHAM? the bunny? Jesus Aaron...

GreaseMonkey: What?

Farmboy: You've gone from German Shepherd to Bunny. Could of bought a Rottweiller or something!

GreaseMonkey: Thought you were scared of big dogs?

Farmboy: Dogs love me!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah. I suppose. Sapeaking of which, Scarlett werent small, was she?

Farmboy: Aaron! That's bang out of order!

GreaseMonkey: After everything she said about me mate...Swings and roundabouts and all that. Bet she broke a few in her time aswell!

JLovesA: Stop it, Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: Oi, shut up and get back to jerkin yer gherkin over Cameron!

JerseyBoy: Jerking his what now?

JLovesA: Nothing, Cameron.

JerseyBoy: Nah, you cant leave it there... I'm intrigued now.

GreaseMonkey: He had a dirty dream about you!

JerseyBoy: What is it with you two, eh? So you're pretty much a cousin-in-law to me Aaron and you and your husband have sexual dreams about me?

GreaseMonkey: No...Yeah..Shut up!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**New blog entry posted 24/2/12**

**Caught in the act...**

How do! Looks like I make quite a habit of getting caught with my clothes off...Now I have to word this delicately, or Aaron may kill me, so...here goes...

Basically, I was "in the mood" if you get me, and was planning a bit of a surprise for Aaron when he got home from work...and I went whole hog... Handcuffs and all that, you know?

So anyway, he comes home, absolutley exausted, i run him a bath, get him a beer, all the usuual hubby stuff, and I start planning my surprise for when he comes into the bedroom. So Aaron's in the bath howling along to Olly Murs and i'm basically making our bedroom look like a brothel.

He comes out and comes into the room...I'm hiding behind the door and I sneak up behind him and blindfold him, push him onto the bed, handcuff him and get to work. (and I dont care what you say Aaron Walsh, you loved every minute of it!)

Anyway a little while into the erm...activity...there's a knock at the door. Obviously we're in no position to answer it so we ignore them thinking they'll go away, right?

WRONG. very wrong. It turned out to be, none other than my Mum and one of her random surprise visits...She has a spare key to Dale Head and thinking we weren't at home, let her self in with intent to surprise us when we got back.

Since we've had Dale Head refurbished and all that...the only toilet is upstairs. She forgot where it was...and yep...walked into the bedroom.

I...well.. I was speecheless, and going bright red, and Aaron just casually smiled and nodded his head and said: "Hey Hazel, How was the flight?"

Mum still can't look me in the eye without going red herself...Aaron for some reason is finding the whole thing bloody hilarious...and me, well, I'm thinking of moving to Bolivia.

Jackson x

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Good thing she didn't come in when you got out that body chocolate!

JLovesA: Aaron! Shut up!

GreaseMonkey: What? I'm just saying that would of been harder to explain...

JLovesA: How would that have been harder?

GreaseMonkey: Cause you're only supposed to put a little bit on...Not fuckin' baste me in it and make me look like Morph!

JLovesA: Tasted bloody horrible you know. Like latex. Yuck!

HazelNuts: I'm not embarressed son, I just didn't know you had a kinky side...

JLovesA: Mum!

GreaseMonkey: Was a new one on me aswell Hazel!

JLovesA: Look I just wanted to surprise you...

HazelNuts: Well you definately did that son...

JLovesA: i meant Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Awh he's getting all mardy!

JLovesA: I wonder if you'd of been this comical had the role been reversed, Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: Well for a start it was poorly planned...I'd make sure I locked the door before I started acting like a bitch on heat.

JLovesA: What if it'd been Chas who walked in then? Actually, It was her i lent all that stuff off so she probably already knows...

GreaseMonkey: Ew Jackson shut up!

JLovesA: Just think the last time she used them was with your best friend, Carl King.

GreaseMonkey: Jackson, I'm warning you!

ChasD: He didnt borrow them off me love. He's winding you up.

GreaseMonkey: Yeah he better be!

ChasD: He is son... He can't have borrowed them off me cause I was using my gear last night.

GreaseMonkey: MUM!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**New Blog Entry posted 11/3/12**

**Hey!**

Hey guys! Really sorry that neither me or Aaron have updated our blogs recently! We had some pretty big news so we've been discussing it a lot. Some of you may have already heard. Me and Aaron are going to be leaving good old Emmerdale. Now, first off, we'll still stay in touch with you all, secondly we'll still be doing these blogs...No doubt Aaron will find plenty of stupid things to do when we leave for France! The big news is, Mum was in France for a while recently, and has met someone out there, She talked about us to this guy quite a lot, and we've spoken to him a few times on the phone. He's a bit of a business man, and owns his own renovation company...Mum just so happened to mention that I was a builder and he's offered me a job. Sweet part of the deal is, his son, Jamie owns a garage for rally cars...so Aaron's sorted too!

So, to cut a long story short, we're leaving for France in two weeks. Again it might be quiet here cause we both have so much to do!

We've had some amazing times here, and we're really grateful for everything any of you have done for us! We'll obviously be saying our proper goodbyes soon.

We're both so excited! Ahh!

Jackson xxx

**Comments:**

Farmboy: Can't believe you guys are leaving me! :(

ChasD: I still stand by what I said. You're not going, Aaron.

GreaseMonkey: Yes, I am. You can't wrap me up in cotton wool Mum. I am doing this, whether you like it or not. You don't want me to go, I get that, Cause you don't wanna lose me, but you've got to let me do things on my own!

ChasD: I know.

GreaseMonkey: I'll be fine. I'm with Jackson. Hazel's living over there, you can come see me whenever. It's a two hour flight Mum. I really wanna do this. You know my dream job is to be a rally car mechanic. I'm not throwing this away Mum. It's happening. End of.

FarmBoy: Look on the bright side Chas... Free holidays!

JLovesA: Exactly! Gary's even got two villas! he's letting me and Aaron have one for a great price.

GreaseMonkey: And it's got an olympic sized swimming pool, four bedrooms, three bathrooms...

FlynnDiesel: Guys! This is great news! Oh by the way...I've met someone!

GreaseMonkey: Ooooh. Spill!

FlynnDiesel: His name's Ed. he's a rugby player for York Sharks. Came into A&E with a dislocated shoulder he got during the game. We got talking and have been dating for a while. Only downside is he's buggering off to France too!

GreaseMonkey: Aw I'm sorry mate.

FlynnDiesel: Don't be! I'm having fun!

GreaseMonkey: Made up for you mate. Just...be careful, yeah?

FlynnDiesel: Yeah I will be. Good luck you two. France is amazing. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**New blog entry posted 13/4/12**

**Reunited!**

Hiya! Greetings from France! Everything's going great, Me and Aaron start our new jobs tomorrow so we are both REALLY nervous! Thankfully both companys are english so we wont have to learn any french to get by. Speaking of which, It turns out I'm having the most trouble learning the language, Aaron's actually been doing quite well since the shower incident!

Flynn's arrived! we were reunited with him in a cafe this morning! Hey his rugby player boyfriend's quite fit. Anyway it turns out Ed is loaded...and has bought the villa opposite ours! We're neighbours! The villas are absolutely amazing but we haven't really had time to check out the pool and hot tub yet cause it's quite cold here at the minute!

Right, I'm leaving this here. Can't really think of anything else. Guess its the nerves for tomorrow.

Bye guys!

J x

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Is it my eyes or did you actually say I'm better than you at Something? (apart from the obvious... ;))

JLovesA: Don't get cocky!

FlynnDiesel: Ha You should have seen your faces when me and Ed walked into that cafe!

GreaseMonkey: Is it too soon to make jokes about rugby players?

FlynnDiesel: How do you mean?

JLovesA: Funny shaped balls and dodgy tackles...

FlynnDiesel: Nothing he ain't heard before, go for it.

GreaseMonkey: So is Ed joining the blog then? Or is he too famous? lol

FlynnDiesel: His agent reckons he should lay low...so probably not.

Farmboy: Hey guys! Got a phonecall when I was at the gym and got some awesome news!

JLovesA: What were you doing at the gym?

FarmBoy: Getting me summer bod innit? Getting closer to a 6-pack everyday!

FlynnDiesel: Do me a favour Barton! The only six pack you've been anywher near son is a six-pack of Monster Munch!

GreaseMonkey: ha ha ha ha!

FarmBoy: That's not funny Flynn! :( Anyway, nobody wants to hear my news then?

GreaseMonkey: Let me guess, Ella's dropped your sprog?

FarmBoy: Oh god Aaron don't say that! No, anyway. I'm moving over there!

JLovesA: You're what?

FarmBoy: I was talking to Hazel, She said she was going to talk to this Gary bloke again, see if he can get me a job. and he has! I'm gonna be an events/promotion manager for his mate's nightclub!

FlynnDiesel: God there's no getting away from you is there? ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**New blog Entry posted 1/5/12**

**Oooops!**

Right..erm.. Hello. I didnt forget about this blog you know... honest. Anyway... yes...Adam's here. Think he misses being around the pigs and stuff. He's ended off getting Facebook and downloaded Farmville! He's already getting on Aaron's neveres cause he won't shut up about it. Apparently he just adopted a baby penguin wearing sunglasses...Since when could penguins live on a farm?

Things are good here and the weather is really hotting up so that's all good too. Plenty of Aaron with his shirt off. :)

We're both doing great at work and Aaron has already been promoted! He's now a Senior Pit Crew Mechanic. Basically he's a supervisor with a flash title! Get him! Adam's already been on the wrong side of his new boss for making a spelling mistake on some promotion flyers...He printed about a thousand off before he realised he forgot the to put the L in "public" ha ha!

Flynn's birthday tonight. :) It's gonna be mental! For some reason, Ed has got a bouncy castle...Flynn is 22 years old and Ed has got a bouncy castle!

Anyway, Off to get ready for the party. Peace out. :) x

**Comments:**

AdamB: That totally wasn't my fault and stop slagging off the farm!

GreaseMokey: There you go moaning about the bouncy castle but I bet you 20 quid you'll be first on it!

JLovesA: No I won't! Bouncy castles are for kids!

GreaseMonkey: So it's a bet then? ;)

JLovesA: No! I am not gonna resort to betting against you and your silly predictions!

GreaseMonkey: Cause you know I'm right!

JLovesA: Whatever. :P

AdamB: I aint going on a bouncy castle! Bad memories! Well...for Aaron anyway.

JLovesA: Oh god... I'll regret asking this, but what happened?

AdamB: We were having a play fight and it started getting out of hand. Aaron really hurt me so I tossed him off.

GreaseMonkey: Might wanna re-word that mate! .

AdamB: Why? Oh...URGH! Aaron!

GreaseMonkey: You said it pal not me!

AdamB: i can't believe I said that...

FlynnDiesel: Well...May I just say that I am deeply shocked and disgusted at the behaviour on this blog?

GreaseMonkey: May I just say I smell bullshit? Flynn I can hear you laughing on the balcony!

FlynnDiesel: It's not me! ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**New blog entry posted 12/5/12**

**Spring Cleaning!**

Well hello! Managed to get a spare few minutes to update this so here we go! this week I've been off work, and I swear I've done more not working than I do when I am. Aaron's had the week off too. He's out sightseeing with Flynn, Ryan and Ed at the minute, And Adam's not too happy about being at work! and before anyone asks why I didnt go with the boys, I've already seen everything they are going to see today. They wanted someone there who knew his way around so I'm not entirely sure why they've asked Aaron, but it gives me a chance to do a bit of cleaning! Not that Aaron's messy..well not now. Since we moved in he's became SO houseproud! He's already shouted at me for not putting cups/bottles/cans on the coasters, he's always got the hoover attatched to his hand...he's even been doing the cooking! And doing a great job of it! He makes an amazing lasagne. We've got curry tomorrow night, Aaron wants to try his hand at that so we'll see how he does!

Speaking of hoovers, He was cleaning our room the other day, and I was sent home from work cause it was raining like hell, Aaron wasn't expecting me back til after five, hears me making a noise downstairs and, thinking we were being burgled, practically launches himself down the stairs holding the metal pole of the hoover in his hand like it's a baseball bat! So then he shouted at me again for scaring him so to make it up to him I've been having a bit of a change around in the house...

It's all going well and I even managed to hold it together and got rid of quite a big spider that had made itself a little home under one of the wardrobes that's been here since we moved in. Thank god Aaron didn't see it. And no babe, I didn't squash it. I let it go.

So Aaron, Things are gonna be different when you come home! I'm almost done and I'm knackered so no doubt you'll find me asleep somewhere! Come home soon. Love you xxx

**Comments:**

FlynnDiesel: We're coming home soon. Just having a coffee and something to eat. :)

RippedRyan: Dude moving here is the best thing I've done. Just seen this girl with the biggest tits I've ever seen.

JLovesA: She probably thought the same when she looked at you!

FlynnDiesel: Did you just call me a tit?

JLovesA: No... ;)

Aaron: See look with you lot not helping me out with usernames I've had to go back to this one! You know I'm not very imaginitive! Help me out damnit!

JLovesA: Aaron, Just pick a username and stick with it! Oh by the way, Jamie dropped your shifts off earlier. Back to work at 9 on Monday babe!

Aaron: Oh shut up! Hey what do you mean you are moving things around?

RugbyBoy1988: Bright one isn't he?

Aaron: Do one Ed! Get back to snogging Flynn!

JLovesA: I mean I've been moving furniture about and stuff.

Aaron: You got Jamie to help you though?

JlovesA: Nah. Did it myself.

Aaron: Babe!

JLovesA: What?

Aaron: You should have waited til I got back. What if you'd hurt yourself?

JLovesA: Oh Aaron! I'm ok! I'm not going to hurt myself. Nothing's gonna happen to me.

Aaron: Yeah you said that last time and look what happened! You are ok though, you're not just saying it to shut me up?

JLovesA: Aaron love, If I had hurt myself I'd tell you. You can't wrap me up in cotton wool babe. I am going to get hurt at some point. I'm a builder, it comes with the job. Nothing like THAT is going to happen to me again.

Aaron: I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just...I get scared. You know you aren't as strong as you used to be.. I just get scared that you'll overdo it...

JLovesA: You really are a big softy at heart aren't ya? Love you xx

Aaron: Love you too, xx

RippedRyan: *insert really camp voice* LOVE YOU DAHHHLING! *over exaggerated hand gesture*

Aaron: *Insert fist here^^* *uncontrollable sobbing* *sod off ryan*


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_JLovesA has signed on_

_HazelNuts is online_

_HazelNuts would like to start a webchat with you_

**Webchat Open**

JLovesA: Mum, thank god you're online!

HazelNuts: What's wrong love?

JLovesA: It's Aaron. There's something wrong.

HazelNuts: Wrong? What do you mean? is he hurt?

JLovesA: No, He's not hurt he just...He won't stop crying.

HazelNuts: Aaron? Aaron as in "Dont mess with me or I'll tear your head off" Aaron? Your Aaron?

JLovesA: Yes mum! My Aaron! He won't tell me what's wrong with him!

HazelNuts: Have you tried talking to him?

JLovesA: No Mum I've sat around and completely ignored him! Of course I have. He was crying in my arms for two hours yesterday and when I ask him anything, He won't say anything. He just wipes his eyes and goes to our room where I know he starts again...

HazelNuts: You know it sounds like he might be depressed. Or homesick. Does he talk about Emmerdale a lot?

JLovesA: Kind of yeah.

HazelNuts: Maybe you should both go over there?

JLovesA: We are, for Leo's birthday, stay there a couple of weeks. But what if he doesn't want to come back here?

HazelNuts: Oh love I'm sure he will. You know what Aaron's like. He's got to get everything clear in his own head before he talks to anyone. Even you, You keep pushing, he'll flip out and keep it bottled up.

JLovesA: He's already flipped out on me. He's walked out and he won't answer his phone. I havent got a clue where he's gone and I wouldn't know where the hell to start! Mum what if he does something stupid?

HazelNuts: Love, he won't. You'll probably find him in a bar somewhere. Do you want me to get Gary to have a look around? He knows these parts quite well.

JLovesA: What if he's not here though? What if he's on the next plane back to Emmerdale?

HazelNuts: The only way you can be sure he isn't is look in your little safe and see if the passports are still there. Does Aaron even know the code?

JLovesA: Yeah. 1210. The day we got married...Mum I don't want to go and look cause I dont know what the hell im going to do if it's gone!

HazelNuts: He wouldn't do that to you. He loves you Jackson. Like I say you know he just needs time to get things sorted in his head. Aaron would never leave you love. You've been through far too much together to let a bit of homesickness drive you apart. Let Aaron deal with it all first, I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready.

JLovesA: You always know the right things to say.

_**ArachnophobeAaron has requested to join the conversation**_

_**ArachnophobeAaron has joined the conversation**_

HazelNuts: I'll make myself scarce boys. You two need to sort this out. You know where I am if you need me. x

_**HazelNuts has left the conversation**_

JLovesA: Aaron.. Thank god! Are you ok? Where are you?

ArachnophobeAaron: In that hotel we stayed at on our first night. I'm sorry for walking out on you.

JLovesA: You've had me worried sick babe!

ArachnophobeAaron: I know.

JLovesA: Aaron, please, Just tell me what's wrong. I want to be able to help you. Just tell me, please?

ArachnophobeAaron: I miss my old life, Jay. I miss Emmerdale. At first I couldn't wait to get away from the place. Now I wanna go back. I'm so confused!

JLovesA: Would you be happy if you went back?

ArachnophobeAaron: I dont know! That's what I dont get. I've got my dream job, in an amazing country and I've got you. So why can't I be happy? Why can't I just get over this horrible feeling and man up? I feel like crying all the time Jackson and I'm scared that it won't go away.

JLovesA: You know you could always call Phil? He did say to ring him anytime you wanted to talk.

ArachnophobeAaron: I can't. I can't go back to him cause he's going to make me talk about the accident and everything again.

JLovesA: Then let me in. Let the boys in. Talk to us Aaron. We love you and we aren't going to think anything less of you. You are my world, Wherever you go, I go and IF that means going back to Emmerdale...

ArachnophobeAaron: No. Not now that all of the boys are over here and we've managed to get them all jobs, and the favours Gary has done for us. I'm not gonna throw it all back in thier faces just cause I can't get over a bit of homesickness...At least that's what i think it is!

JLovesA: You're missing your mum! That's what it is!

ArachnophobeAaron: And Paddy! I guess it's just weird being somewhere like this where there's no parents. I'm standing on my own two feet and doing things for myself and I ain't used to it!

JLovesA: Are you gonna come home and we can talk a bit more?

ArachnophobeAaron: I better had. I've just about skinted myself paying for this! Tell Ryan to stick the kettle on. I want all of you there. I'm fed up of feeling like this now. I want to let it all out.

JLovesA: Good. Oh and on your way back, nip to the shop and get some jaffa cakes. Might even take you to Marine Land tomorrow to swim with the dolphins! Might cheer you up a bit!

AarachnophobeAaron: Oh yeah cause getting dragged around in a pool by what is technically a cute shark is gonna make me feel fucking fantastic innit?

JLovesA: Just shut up- and come home! I've missed you! x


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**New blog entry posted 4/5/12 - Mobile**

**Drunk Husband**!

Someone really needs to teach my hubby when to stop. He's absolutley steaming drunk. We're visiting Bar West and we bumped into my mates Joe & Sol. Aaron's made peace with them now and they are getting along like they've known each other for years. But he's also gone along with thier drinking session, which has taken them years to perfect, and Aaron is now absolutely bladdered! Both Joe and Sol have somehow managed to get him onto the dancefloor and he's quite loudly singing along to the YMCA as well as doing all the hand moves. Thing is he's getting confused and doing them all in the wrong order, which has Joe on the verge of tears he's laughing so hard.

Oh god. Sol's trying to lift him up now. At least thats what I think he's doing...Oh yeah...Sol's chucked Aaron over his shoulder and they're now making thier way towards me. I have actually NEVER seen Aaron this drunk.

Hang on... They're going back. What the hell are they doing? I'd move and find out but we'll end off losing our table. Oh no...Karaoke. Karaoke & Aaron is such a bad combonation. He can't sing to save his life! If I disappear, it's cause I've started bleeding from my ears and collapsed onto the floor in excruitiating (is that how you spell it? It doesnt look right!) pain! And off he goes. BOOOOOO! Oh wait, I should shout that. Not type it...

In a Bitch. J x

Comments:

FlynnDiesel: Isn't he still on his tablets?

JLovesA: Since when have tablets ever stopped Aaron drinking?

FlynnDiesel: ha ha! True! What's he singing?

JLovesA: Well at the minute it sounds like he's singing something in Japanese, which I highly doubt...I can't work it out mate he's slurring too much!

RippedRyan: Oh that Aaron. What happened to the moody Aaron? Why have we got this weird happy-go-lucky circus clown intsead?

JLovesA: Dude! Don't mention clowns! Eugh. And I like this Aaron.

HazelNuts: That boy is gonna regret all this in the morning! Get opff your blog and record it!

JLovesA: nah he's finished now. Wish I'd thought of that earlier.

SolDawg: Jackson?

JLovesA: How did you get on here?

SolDawg: Aaron told me about it. Speaking of which...I've lost him.

JLovesA: You've lost Aaron?

SolDawg: Kinda...Ah hang on, I'll find him!

ArachnophobeAaron: Jackosn? Where asm i?

JLovesA: Haven't got a clue babe. Whats around you?

ArachnophobeAaron: People.

JLovesA: That helps!

ArachnophobeAaron: Are you mad at bme? I dont wanna come find you if youre mad at me. :(

JLovesA: Why would I be mad at you?

ArachnophobeAaron: Cause of what i get like when im drunbk.m Hey, uess what... I'm not wearing any underwear...;)

JLovesA: You really think you're gonna get it tonight?

ArachnophobeAaron: you don't really have a choice. You know what sambuca does to me. ;) Hey did you boo me at karaolke? Was that you? :(

JLovesA: No!

ArachnophobeAaron: Yeah it was., :( You booed me. :( Awh look Jackson Sol';s here! Awwwww!

AdamB: Damn next time you lot go to Emmerdale I'm coming with you! I wanna go back to Bar West!

ArachnophobeAaron: You habd your chance with me Baretyon!

AdamB: LOL! I know I did. And I hate myself for not taking it!

JLovesA: Oi! Hand's off. He's mine.

AdamB: Think you're safe with him mate.

ArachnophobeAaron: DOnt you wuv me adaam?

AdamB: Nah not really.

ArachnophobeAaron: Jackosn! Tell hium! :(


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**New blog entry posted 21/5/12**

**We're home!**

You know what? we've actually been home for ages! We just had a bit of a crisis. Me and Aaron might as well open a flipping hotel! Ed flooded the villa so he and Flynn are staying with us for the foreseeable! Gary's not too happy! He's forwarded the bill onto Ed and Flynn too so they're pissed off that they have to pay for all of the damages...but they have flooded his house so they've got to do it. Apparently Ed had a bit of a brutal game and hurt his shoulder so he intended to relax in the bath before he went to bed. Trouble is, he fell asleep as the bath was running, Flynn's still in the cast so he couldn't do anything either. They had a huge argument about it, and still aren't talking to each other. You could honestly cut the tension with a knife it's that bad!

Aaron has actually been trying to play peacemaker, but it's fallen on deaf ears. It hasn't helped though that Aaron keeps trying to lighten the mood by making jokes about it. I know he doesn't mean anything by it but Flynn shot him a look, and if looks could kill, well, I'd be a widow.

But anyway, all that aside...Is it a bit sick of me to say that I was on lunch earlier today and while im sitting there eating my tuna sandwich, I suddenly asked myself if Heather Mills can do the hokey cokey without her leg falling off? I mean she's fucked when it gets to the "shake it all about" bit...

So yeah... Over and out and all that. :)

**Comments:**

Aaron: Urm, yes that is a lil bit sick Jackson.

JLovesA: Have you changed you username AGAIN?

Aaron: Yes! It bloody hurt me fingers typing out me other one!

JLovesA: Are you actually gonna stick to this one this time?

Aaron: Until I get bored of it, yeah!

AdamB: You've been hanging around Aaron too much lad! Poor Heather!

Aaron: Hey dont blame me! and Poor Heather? Do ya fancy her Adam?

AdamB: She's quite fit, yeah. Wonder if she takes it off whe she...well...y'know.

Aaron: Eww! I don't even wanna think about that!

RippedRyan: Certainly one way of getting her "leg over"

Aaron: God Adam you are such a man-whore!

AdamB: I'm not a man-whore, you are!

Aaron: Oh yeah. I'm such a whore I've only slept with one guy. How many girls have you slept with, Adam?

AdamB: Three.

JLovesA: And how many girls were you in a relationship with at the time?

AdamB: Alright! I may have cheated on all of them, but it still doesn't make me a whore!

Aaron: When you sleep with someone old enough to be your mum, who is actually the mother of the girl you were dating at the time, after you cheated on Scarlett to be with said girl... Kinda does, mate!

ChasD: Aaron love, how you getting on?

RippedRyan: No-one talking to me then? Helloooooo?

Aaron: You mean with the PTSD? Yeah I'm ok. Good days, bad days...Just gotta keep on going, right?

JLovesA: It'll go away soon babe. I'm here for ya. x

Aaron: Yeah. Just wish the nightmares would. Speaking of nightmares., change your fucking text tone! Nearly shit myself when I heard the bloody Jaws theme playing away at 3am this morning! That music is scary shit, man!

ChasD: I'm here for you too kid. I'm not gonna lie to you I don't really understand PTSD and how I can help make it go away, but if you ever need to get anything off your chest, you know where I am. x

Aaron: Cheers mum. :)

RippedRyan: Aye well fuck ya you big shower of bastards. *flounces off*

JLovesA: What's up with Ryan?

Aaron: No idea!

FlynnDiesel: Guys, I'm sorry me and Ed have been impossible to live with. I can't stay mad at him forever, can I? It was just an accident, not like he meant to do it.

HazelNuts: Of course it's not, Flynn. I flooded my Jackson's flat on the first night i stayed there, back when he lived in Hotten. We ended off moving in with Paddy and Mardy-arse. The attitude Aaron had back then I'd of rather chanced hypothermia.

Aaron: Hey! I apologised for that, and bought you wine and chocolates!

HazelNuts: No you didn't!

Aaron: Well i thought about it then, and they do say it's the THOUGHT that counts!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**New blog entry posted 17/7/12**

**Hi!**

Hey! Hope you're all good! :) Sorry I've not been on much. Just wanted to focus on Aaron, make sure he's ok. He is, by the way. Well, as ok as he can be. He hasn't had a funny turn since his previous blog update and he's confiding in my and the boys a lot more so hopefully this whole thing will go away soon. :)

Anyway, moving on...Me and Aaron had a bit of a crazy moment recently. I doubt we'll both regret making this decision, but we both got tattoos! I haven't told Mum yet so she'l probbaly go mental at me, but its realy cool and im really happy with it. I went for something simple, just got "Aaron" tattooed onto my chest, but going over my heart. Cheesey I know! Aaron was a bit more adventurous than me though. He got some kind of charm bracelet tattoo, but it goes around the top of his arm instead and he's got my name on it, but also a few things that remind him of me. Isn't he sweet? He's just whining at the minute cause it itches, and we've got a full on heatwave over here at the minute too so thats not helping!

Oooh, Ryan's back with dinner. And he's bought KFC! Score!

See ya! xx

**Comments:**

Aaron: My tattoo itches Jay!

JLovesA: Stop whining!

AdamB: Why exactly are we having wine with KFC? Where's the beer?

Aaron: You drank it!

JLovesA: Aaron! You just knocked over the wine onto my KFC!

Aaron: Oh shut up, just pretend its Coq au Vin or something.

JLovesA: I'm not eating it! Its sitting in a puddle of Chardonnay!

Aaron: There's children starving in Ethiopia, Jackson...

JLovesA: Fuckin' send it them then, They'll probably send it back!

Aaron: Get off the blog and eat your dinner. I'll let you have some of mine.

FlynnDiesel: You'll get fat you know!

RippedRyan: No I won't. Ere, speaking of fat, was watching one of those documentaries the other day about obesity, and there was this doctor blabing on about how to avoid it.

Aaron: Yeah.. and...?

RippedRyan: He was fucking obese! Talk about irony! And then he starts blabbing on about positive vibes and all this "End of the rainbow" bollocks. The only rainbow that tubby fucker sees the end of is a packet of skittles!

FlynnDiesel: Ryan!

RippedRyan: What?

JLovesA: LMAO Ryan! Oi, anyway, loverboy, get off the blog and eat your dinner before I do!

Aaron: You know I've always wondered why we sit here, in the same room and talk to each other on a blog.

RippedRyan: It's fun to share my comedic genius though! I mean come on, I'm fucking funny and you all know it!

FlynnDiesel: Aye. Funny looking.

RippedRyan: Oh jog on Dr. Douchebag!

Aaron: Hang on...Where's Jackson? Wait...Where's me fucking burger? GODDAMNIT WALSH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**New Blog entry posted 24/8/12**

**Hello.**

Once again I'm so sorry for abandoning this! It has been an absolute mad house here. I've been given instructions to keep you all in the loop so here goes.

The last few weeks haven't been easy of any of us and the house is currently full of Dingles. Well, By that I mean Chas and Cain are here. Lisa and Zak are staying at a hotel a few miles away, Paddy is here too. The reason why is because Aaron's PTSD got really out of hand and unfortunatley he's had to be sectioned. I've never seen him as bad as he was..he even started...I can't even say it...To try and cope he was...hurting himself. He's been in hospital for three weeks now. The doctors have said they are making progress with him but there's still a fair way to go...

He was kicking and screaming when he was told what would be happening.. shouting, swearing...Point blank refusing to be taken into the "Nut house". They had to, sadly do it against his will in the end. They had no choice. He had to be sedated and then transferred over. Again when he realised where he was the shouting and stuff started again and they had to put him in solitary confinement or something.

The first time I went to see him it was heartbreaking. He looked like a lost little boy. He gripped onto me and cried. That's all he did. He just cried. When we went to leave Aaron refused to let go of me and begged me not to leave him there, and to take him home. I was a wreck when I left, I just totally broke down. Even nearly ended off in hospital myself because I haven't really been looking after myself all that well and I know that I should. Aaron would kill me if he knew.

So anyway, I'll keep you all updated. Hopefully it won't be too long til we can bring him home and this whole thing will become a forgotten memory. I just want my Aaron back. :(

J xx

**Comments:**

FlynnDiesel: Your Aaron will come back Jackson, eventually.

JLovesA: God I hope so. I miss him so much mate. To be honest I'd rather have you and Ed over then Chas. All she's doing is just screeching at everyone. Ryan and Adam have temporarily moved into a hotel, cause I know Chas won't go anywhere til Aaron's better.

FlynnDiesel: Mate you know she means well.

JLovesA: Yeah I know. She's just doing my head in. I kind of know how Aaron feels now!

RippedRyan: Ey don't knock this hotel mate you get chocolate on your pillow every night!

AdamB: And don't forget the food in that restaurant. FIt is AMAZING! well, apart from that chicken thing I had last night. Bit too slimy.

JLovesA: Slimy?

AdamB: Yeah man. It was garlic chicken, it looked like it was just the dark meat. I dunno what they did to it but it was wrong. What was it called again Ry?

RippedRyan: Escargot.

FlynnDiesel: Urm.. That's not chicken...

RippedRyan: Yes it is! Sssh!

FlynnDiesel: Ryan...

RippedRyan: So help me god Flynn you tell him and I'll...I dunno. Do something bad.

AdamB: Tell me what?

JLovesA: That it was just the way the french cook thier chicken...

AdamB: Lads, I know I've got about as much common sense as a sweaty gym sock, but even Stevie Wonder can see what's going on here. Tell me.

RipedRyan: Alright fine. You weren't eating Chicken and the reason it was supposed to be slimy is because you were eating snails.

AdamB: Nah..Fuck off lads be serious.

JLovesA: We are! Escargot is snails. Go on Google if you don't believe us.

AdamB: You rotten bastards.

JLovesA: Wonder what Aaron would say to all of this? It's well quiet without him around. Well, when little miss Foghorn goes to bed it is.

FlynnDiesel: Awh come on mate. Aaron's in the best place.

JLovesA: I know he is, I just want him home.

RippedRyan: He'll before home before you know it lad. No disrespect Jackson but I have known him a little longer than you and I've seen him go through some damn hard times but in the end he always comes out smiling. He'll be ok. Why don't you see if you can take him on holiday or something when he comes out? Change of scenery might do him good.

JLovesA: Yeah that's a good idea. We haven't really been away since our honeymoon...Give him something to look forward to eh?

RippedRyan: Yeah, exactly. Hope you find something mate.

JLovesA: You guys are the best you know. Really lucky to have you all as friends. xx


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**New blog entry posted 4/9/12**

**Peace, perfect peace!**

Hello. Again I'm sorry it's been a while, but you all know why. But I bring good news this time! Aaron was allowed to come home a few days ago. :) I'm so happy that I've got him back! Chas and everyone have gone back home now, under strict instructions from Aaron and Adam and Ryan are now back home too. :)

Aaron seems to be doing really well lately. He's got to go to therapy twice a week still and he's on stronger medication but it seems to be doing the job. I just honestly can't describe how much I've missed him. It was great to go and pick him up. His face when he saw me..it was like looking at the old Aaron. Well, not the OLD Aaron., He was a right miserable prat. But I saw the same smile that I did on our wedding day, the day we moved here...It was amazing.

We both cried, again...We should have shares in Kleenex with the amount of crying we both do! He just pretty much ran straight into my arms and I didn't wanna let him go.

We're going on holiday soon too. I spoke to his nurse and she said he should be fine missing one or two sessions, just as long as he doesn't miss any more than that. We're going back to the hotel we stayed at for our honeymoon. :) We're going away a couple of days after our anniversary, so It's not too long to wait! Really looking forward to it!

I love you so, SO much Aaron. Welcome home baby xx

J xxx

**Comments:**

Aaron: I can't believe we've been married almost a year. It seems like it's flew by. I love you babe. :) xx

FlynnDiesel: I'm so pleased your home Aaron. I know I've told you about five times already but I wanted to say it again. I have some news, by the way...but I don't want to overshadow this, so I'll save it for later. :)

Aaron: Cheers Flynn! And Jackson, Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me. If none of you were there for me...I just want to say one thing..Treat me like you always have. Please don't pussyfoot around me or worry about me or patronise me cause that'll end off making me worse. x

RippedRyan: Course mate. We wouldn't have done that anyway. It's good that the lads have got thier pad back but I miss the chocolate on my pillow at night. :(

Adam: And I miss my bath towels getting folded into a swan. :(

Aaron: Flynn! Spill the news!

FlynnDiesel: I don't wanna overtake it or anything though...

Aaron: Overtake what? Mate I've been home for days and you and Ed have been brilliant, just spill! I could use some cheering up!

FlynnDiesel: Alright...Me and Ed are getting married!

Aaron: Ahhh! Flynn thats amazing! Congratulations! How'd he do it? I bet HE didnt propose over a blog!

JLovesA: Aaron is that what you tell everyone? "Uhh he proposed over a blog!" Flynn mate, Congratulations to you both!

FlynnDiesel: Thanks! He did it in bed last night. We'd just...well. you know, and we were lying in each others arms and I said that I didn't know what could make this moment any more perfect, and he just blurted it out. "Marry me.." :D

JLovesA: I bet the ring he gets you will be the right size...

Aaron: Jackson! That totally wasn't my fault! You and your bloody sausage fingers!

JLovesA: I do not have sausage fingers!

AdamB: Yeah you do! They're well chubby!

JLovesA: Rather have chubby fingers than a chubby arse Barton.

Aaron: HA HA HA!

Adam: Slightly uncalled for!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**New blog entry posted 14/9/12**

**Red Alert.**

Adam, Ryan etc.. if any of you read this..I need your help. I could be freaking out over nothing but..Aaron went out to get some ice cream a while ago, sent me a text and told me he had to go to that supermarket in town for it. He's been gone over an hour and i'm getting really, really worried about him!

I've tried ringing his phone and I can't get an answer, so what does that mean? and it doesn't take this long to pick an ice cream! Is it possible he's just got himself lost and is driving around trying to figure out where he is? Is it just unbelieveably busy at the supermarket or has he bought more stuff?

Why didn't he ring me if that was the case? Why won't he pick up? What if he's having one of his bad days? What if he does something stupid?

Oh god Aaron if you're reading this please, please get in touch somehow..

Please lads. Help me find him. I could be bleating on about nothing and over reacting but...I don't like this...I really dont.

J x

**Comments:**

RippedRyan: I go on lunch in about ten minutes. i'll have a scout round for him. Have you tried that Hotel you stayed at? He went there last time...

JLovesA: He's skint mate. Only took enough money with him for the ice cream.

AdamB: Oh god not again...

FlynnDiesel: He might have just wanted to get away for a while? He has been going thorugh a lot recently...Maybe he just needs some space?

JLovesA: Then why didn't he tell me that? I could have dealt with that!

FlynnDiesel: Mate you know better than anyone how Aaron's mind works.

JLovesA: Maybe he thought I'd want to go with him...I know I can't babysit him but he's not 100% yet and doing disappearing acts like this...

Aaron: Jay...I'm ok I just...shit man...

JLovesA: Aaron where the hell are you?

Aaron: I'm at the hospital. Don't worry, I'm ok, I'm not hurt.

JLovesA: What? Why? Aaron you better not be lying...

Aaron: Jay I've just delivered a baby...

JLovesA: Oh my god...

Aaron: I know, right?

AdamB: Let me get this straight...You went out for ice-cream and now you've delivered a baby? Like an actual baby?!

Aaron: No Adam it was a fucking doll! Basically...I was driving back from the supermarket and there was a car at the side of the road. The driver's door was open and the bonnet was up. Thought I could help out so I pulled over. Went to investigate and this poor woman is in labour! She didn't know where she was so couldn't call an ambulance so I had to, By the time they got there the baby had already been born.

JLovesA: My god... Aaron you're a hero.

Aaron: Hardly! But there is one good thing. She had a boy and she's called it Aaron!

FlynnDiesel: Wow. That's amazing.

Aaron: She was a bit apprehensive at first..who wouldn't be..some randomer turns up and has to see...well..all the...y'know...nether regions and what not. I was just like "It's alright love I'm gay..." LOL!

JLovesA: You're amazing Aaron. :) You really are.

AdamB: So... not to sound like an arsehole or anything...what you've just done is mind blowing but...What happened to the ice cream?


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**New blog entry posted 22/9/12**

**Help!**

You'll never guess where I am. Yep. I am hiding in the bathroom. Although you probably weren't going to say that were you? the reason why I'm hiding in here? Hid behind the shower curtain armed with a rubber duck and a loofah? I have just seen a snake. I swear I saw one!

I know I act all manly and stuff and laugh at Aaron whenever he gets weird around a spider but I am absolutely terrified of snakes. I can't be dealing with this.

I have no idea what I'm going to do if it slithers under the bathroom door. I dont think a rubber duck is exactly going to put it off. How the hell did it get in here? Can you even get snakes in France? If you do are they poisonous?

So if anyone feels like coming to rescue me anytime soon...I'd really appreciate it. We've gone from Spider to snake in a matter of days...Hopefully it's just a huge coincidence!

Aaron where are you? Helppp! :(

J xx

**Comments:**

Aaron: A snake? Seriously?

JLovesA: Yes!

Aaron: Jay babe, you're full of cold. You sure you weren't just hallucinating? It can happen x

JLovesA: No I'm not! Aaron it's huge. Where are you?

Aaron: I'm still in the queue to pick up your anniversary present. Adam and Ryan not about?

JLovesA: No. :(

FlynnDiesel: Don't think about asking me I can't stand snakes!

RugbyBoy1988: You don't seem to mind mine though... ;)

FlynnDiesel: Ed! That's not funny. Go and help Jay.

RugbyBoy1988: I tell you what, Aaron and Jackson never would have survived in Australia if it all went ahead. They'd be locked in the bathroom every few minutes!

JLovesA: Ed please? I feel like crap mate and just wanna go to bed and sleep but I can't with that THING in there!

RugbyBoy1988: Alright listen I need you to do something for me. Come out of the bathroom and go into your bedroom and just keep an eye on it. I'll be over in a second.

JLovesA: No!

Rugbyboy1988: Jackson, please. It's the only hope I have of finding it. Just be really quiet and watch it, where it goes etc.

Aaron: Babe go on., It'll be fine. Trust me. I have to do it with spiders for you. Do it for me babe.

JLovesA: Ok... I'll send you a picture of it Ed, just incase it has a little wander by the time you get here, then you'll know what you are looking for.

RugbyBoy1988: Ok. Go on Jay. You need to go now.

JLovesA: Alright I'm out. just about to go into the bedroom.

Aaron: You can do this babes. xx

JLovesA: Sending picture to you Ed...Got it?

RugbyBoy1988: Yeah. i got it. Jackson...it's a cable mate.

JLovesA: what?

RugbyBoy1988: From what I can see, It's the cable from Aaron's laptop.

JLovesA: For fuck's sake... really?!

RugbyBoy1988: Yes. There's no snake. Now get yourself some sleep.

Aaron: I just laughed dead loud in the shop and everyone's looking at me like im weird...

JLovesA: You are bloody weird! I feel really stupid now!

Aaron: Now you know how I feel! Go on babes, go to bed, I'll be home soon. :) xx


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**New blog entry posted 2/10/12**

**Ssshh!**

Hey! Not long til our holiday now. We've probably both said that evetrytime we have updated this blog but we are so excited! I'm ok now after my previous blog, when I thought I was getting attacked by a snake. Mum's been on at me asking why I've been ill cause I hardly ever get sick and I don't think she believed me...It was all Adam's fault I was ill anyway. Wanting to have a bloody water fight in the middle of September. He ended off falling in the pool and started whinging about his hair getting wet and he flounced off into the house.

It was funny though. And Aaron was wearing a white t-shirt so it clung to him just right when he got wet. and before anyone says it, yes I am aware I am a perve and to be quite honest, I really don't care. lol

The reason I have done this update anyway is I want to know where Aaron would normally hide a present. He's at work and I know my anniversary present is in this house somewhere and I really want to find it! I've tried everywhere I can think of and come across nothing but a small bit of wrapping paper...his choice of wrapping paper was awful. Think I'm a bit too old for Finding Nemo wrapping paper! So...Chas, Paddy, Adam...Anyone? ..You know where Aaron hides stuff... Got any suggestions?

J xx

**Comments**:

RippedRyan: Why are you so desperate to find it? I'm sure you can wait another 10 days!

JLovesA: Oi get back to work you!

RippedRyan: Excuse me...Just cause you're shagging the supervisor doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!

AdamB: Tried the attic?

JLovesA: Aaron wont go up there. He's convinced there's spiders up there.

ChasD: I dunno where Aaron hides presents...Apart from in the christmas tree last year but that's highly unlikely.

Aaron: You ain't gonna find it Jackson so I'd give up if I were you. Anyway...on to the finding Nemo wrapping paper... I wrapped Leo's christmas present at the same time as I wrapped yours. You don't think I'd be that careless as to leave clues lying around for you?

JLovesA: Aaron if you don't tell me where my present is I shall be forced to put you on sex ban.

Aaron: You put me on sex ban and I'll take your present back to the shop. There's plenty of other people who would want what I've bought you!

JLovesA: But Aaron!

Aaron: Don't "but" me, Jackson Walsh. And there is spiders in the attic, FYI. I saw one. Hence why I won't go up there!

JLovesA: awh you're so unfair! I'm gonna abandon you in Spain!

Aaron: Sounds good to me. I'll just get myself into the nearest bar and chat up the nearest waiter and you my friend will be a distant memory!

RippedRyan: Oi, Supervisor..When you're ready we've got a race about to start here. Get off your bloody phone. Shouldn't have it on you during working hours anyway.

Aaron: And what are you talking to me on? a typewriter?

RippedRyan: Yeah alright Narky Knickers...

Aaron: Oi, don't backchat your boss! ;) Oh and Jackson...I bet I can guess where you're looking and you're wasting your time cause it aint there.

JLovesA: For fucks sake!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**New blog entry posted 6/10/12**

**Doggy**!

Hello! Hope everyone is ok. I still haven't found my anniversary present. He's good at all this hiding stuff and he still hasn't given me any clues as to what it is! but it's less than a week til our anniversary now...can't believe its gone so quick! We're gonna be having a party or something the day before it, and this time it's my turn to treat Aaron. He did it for me on our first anniversary together, so I'll do it this time round. Everything is all sorted and hopefully he will love what I've got in store for him! Might be evil and make him do a skydive! ha ha!

Anyway the point of this blog..I went into a dog's home in the town centre the other day and I think I'm in love. There's this gorgeous little alsatian pup in there, called Tyson, and when he saw me he began yapping and had his paws up on the window, wagging his little tail and he started whining when I walked away! I felt rotten I had to leave him there! Actually I might work on Aaron and Gary and see if we can have him!

Aaron can we have a doggy?

xxx

**Comments:**

Aaron: No! I'm not having another dog, Jackson.

JLovesA: Babe I know it still hurts losing Clyde but that will never happen again and I'm not trying to replace him...Remember how gutted you were when your mum refused to let you have him? You were devastated and you were so happy when both she and Paddy finally caved.

Aaron: Clyde was one of a kind though, and he was already house trained. It'll be too much of a pain to house train this new puppy!

JLovesA: Well, when I say puppy..He's a couple of years old. I just thought there'd be more chance of you caving if you knew it was a puppy. Aaron please can we have him?

Aaron: Who's gonna look after him when we are away?

AdamB: Who's getting a dog? Jackson are you getting a dog?

Aaron: No-one is getting a bloody dog!

JLovesA: Awh Aaron he's lovely though. He was found in a bin. Barely alive when they bought him in.

Aaron: Don't start the guilt trip!

RippedRyan: Aw can we get a dog? I'll look after it while you're away!

JLovesA: But Aaron he's lovely!

Aaron: So am I.

JLovesA: Yeah but he won't flounce off in a huff when he loses at FIFA!

RippedRyan: Team doggy!

Aaron: Jackson...Don't think i don't know what you've done.

JLovesA: What do you mean?

Aaron: You've been to that dog's home more than once havent you?

JLovesA: No...

Aaron: That day you wanted me out of the house...That was a worker coming round to see if we have a safe and suitable home,. wasn't it?

JLovesA: No.

Aaron: And you've already told them we can take the dog and that phonecall you got this morning was them confirming that you can collect the dog tomorrow, wasn't it?

JLovesA: Maybe...

Aaron: So why are you asking me if we can have one?

JLovesA: Well I knew I'd wear you down eventually cause you can never say no to me. I figured this way was quicker than months and months of whining and moaning and me asking if we can have a dog...

Aaron: Alright fine, but I ain't looking after it!

JLovesA: Aaron you will love him the minute you see him...Just like you did with me!

Aaron: God you are so annoying!

JLovesA: That why you love me!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**New blog entry posted 13/10/12**

**Happy anniversary Aaron.**

Well, here we are babe. The first year of wedded bliss and I couldn't be happier. Everything about you is just amazing. I still get that funny feeling inside when you smile, when I look into your eyes, when I wake up in the morning and you're the first thing I see. I love the way you talk in your sleep, I love your sneakiness.. (Hiding my present at Mum & Gary's!), I love the way you freak out over spiders..I know it's cause you're scared but you're so cute when you're scared! But in many ways you've changed so much, and changed for the better. I loved every single thing about you from the moment we met, and that Aaron then is so different to the Aaron now and I still love you with every single beat of my heart. You're not as grouchy, you don't go on like an old woman and even your fashion (and i use that term very, very loosely) sense has changed! You don't look like a member of N-Dubz anymore!

Thank you for making last night so special. I couldn't believe it when we got to that restaurant that they had messed up and didn't have us booked in! They were fully booked aswell so they couldn't even sneak us in. I thought the night had been ruined, that everything I planned was going wrong but you came through again, and told me it didnt matter, that you wouldn't care if we had to spend our anniversary in Burger King or something, just as long as I was by your side. - You're a real softie, do you know that? Still, Chinese takeaway at home was just as good. :)

So, two days til our holiday babe, and this time, Can you make sure you actually have the passports BEFORE we get to the airport please?

And again, thank you so much for my present. An iphone 5. You are the best husband ever.

Love you loads xx

**Comments:**

FlynnDiesel: An iphone 5? aw dude that is SO not fair!

Aaron: Love you too babes, glad you liked your present and FYI, its your fault I didn't have the passports last time!

JLovesA: How is it my fault?

Aaron: Cause it just is. :P

RugbyBoy1988: I hope I don't get this lovey dovey. Pukeeeee

FlynnDiesel: Oh Ed. You're so charming.

AdamB: Ugh.

RippedRyan: Awh, Well sweet Jackson. I'm well jel.

Aaron: If you say "well jel" one more time Ryan I'm gonna sack you.

RippedRyan: Well...Jel...

Aaron: Ere Jackson, how d'ya spell p45? ;)

RippedRyan: F-U-C-K O-F-F.

JLovesA: See this is exactly what I mean.

Aaron: Huh?

JLovesA: This. This is why I love you.

RippedRyan: Well I'm flattered and all that Jackson but should you really be saying these things to me while Aaron's around?

Aaron: In your dreams, Ry!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**New blog entry posted 14/11/12**

**Sorry!**

Hi all! So sorry I've been neglecting this! Nothing bad's happened though so don't worry! Everything's good. :)

So remember when I said a while back we were going to get a dog? And Aaron refused point blank to look after it? Well the bloody dog has become attached to Aaron and is following him around everywhere. It took one case of the puppy eyes, a little prod with the paw and the head tilted to the side and Aaron has fallen totally in love with Tyson. If I knew that was the way to get round him I'd of done it years ago!

Tyson however, has taken a bit of a dislike to me. It's like the Clyde saga all over again. I don't know if you can; but remember Aaron's first blog? Clyde growling at me every time I went near Aaron? Well, Tyson has now taken up on that. Why do dogs hate me?

Flynn and Ed have gone down the route of having a pet aswell...a Tarantula. So now Aaron point blank refuses to go to their house. Who the hell would want a tarantula as a pet? I'd hate to think what'd happen if it escapes.

Hope everyone had a good Hallowe'en and bonfire night, we really enjoyed ourselves! Flynn thought it would be fun to try out a Ouija board and I don't know how, but it actually worked. Ed totally freaked out and had to leave the room. lol!

Anyway, Tomorrow begins the Christmas shopping and yet again, I haven't got a clue what to get anyone!

**Comments:**

Aaron: See I knew you were jealous that Tyson loves me!

JLovesA: Damn it Aaron you didn't even want the thing before!

Aaron: Said the same about you but look at me now!

JLovesA: Hey! :(

Aaron: Jackson all you have to do is bond with Tyson a little bit. He knows Daddy Aaron is loopy so he's feeling sorry for me!

JLovesA: You aren't loopy babe!

Aaron: Try taking Tyson for a walk tonight, Let him jump up on sofa instead of telling him he can't, feed him, play with him, He'll warm to you eventually. Who couldn't love you?

Adam B: Me!

FlynnDiesel: Harsh, Adam! Hey Aaron, maybe you should take that advice on board yourself mate and come over and see Toby.

RippedRyan: Toby is such a stupid name for a tarantula! You sure you couldn't think of anything gayer Flynn?

FlynnDiesel: Yeah, but Ed doesn't like the name "Ryan".

Aaron: ha ha! Flynn, funny you should say that... I've decided to give it another go with my therapist over this spider phobia. Maybe one day. If I don't chicken out again or run and hide behind Jackson.

JLovesA: Want me to buy you a tarantula for christmas Aaron?

Aaron: Want a divorce?


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**New blog entry posted 23/12/12**

**So this is Christmas...**

Well hello everyone! I can't believe another year is nearly over! It's flew by hasn't it? Hope everyone's having a good time so far, I know we are!

Myself and Aaron are done with work now until January.. how awesome is that? We both got pressies from our bosses.. Aaron's chuffed cause he got a box of those miniature heroes and they've got those twisted creme egg things in them. They are his only weakness apparently... well, apart from me that is!

We're just settling down with the lads about to watch Home Alone. I love this film! I bet you can guess which part Aaron hates! I don't think I even need to tell you!

So pleased that mummy-in-law is out of prison now. She didn't deserve to be sent down cause of that scumbag. I know Me and Aaron are only a few of the people on Chas' side but it's not her fault really. All she did was fall for the wrong person. God knows I've made that mistake before.

Aaron's attempting the Christmas Dinner this year, He's planning a huge meal so I really hope it works out well for him! He went to the shop today and found some Turkey Dinner (well, what he thinks is turkey dinner..) ready meals just incase things don't go according to plan! I've told him it'll all work out fine and whatever happens it'll be amazing. It's a shame we couldn't get back to Emmerdale for Christmas...I know how much Aaron wanted to go home and see everyone but he decided what with everything going on there right now, he's best off staying here and having a few webchats on Christmas morning. I've never been so proud of him. There was a time that no matter where he was, he'd end off in the middle of it somehow by making comments or by doing things before he thinks about it...

I never thought I would see the day where Aaron Livesy wouldn't get involved in a family argument!

So, I'll leave this here I think.. I probably won't be updating again until the new year, I don't know if Aaron will update his but I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and you get everything you wished for and more!

Lots of Love, Jackson :) xxx

**Comments:**

DebbieDongle: Ah that's nice. Aaron can't even be bothered to come and protect his whore of a mother.

Aaron: Debbie, you know what right, this has been bugging me for ages and I'm finally saying it... You call my Mum a whore? You want to try looking at yourself love. May i remind you that YOU had an affair with Cameron while he was married? Weren't too bothered about anyone's feelings then were you? You slept with our Eli... remember Jasmine? Everything that happened with her? You slept with Andy while with Cameron. Fair enough it was for Sarah but you continually lied to Cameron, you made him believe that he was the father of that baby and that broke his heart. You're not the only hurting in this whole mess Debs so get over yourself cause you know what? The world doesnt revolve around you and what you think... and as for YOUR mother... well..don't really wanna get into that. Just grow up yeah? If you hadn't of slept with Andy none of this would have happened...

DebbieDongle: Just shut it Aaron, alright?

JLovesA: Oi, Don't talk to him like that. You know he's right. You're no better Debbie.

Aaron: Ah just leave it Jackson. She ain't worth it. Whatever my mum does she'll always be my mum and I'll always love her. She's been through enough with this whole Carl thing and I'm not about to turn my back on her. That lot can disown me for it if they want to because You, my mum and they boys are all the family I need. :) Thank you for defending my honour though.. ;)

Adam: Are you drunk?

Aaron: No Adam I'm not drunk! It's true though man. You know you guys are like brothers to me.

ChasD: Aaron, love, Thank you. :)

Aaron: Anytime Mum. :) You should come and visit after Christmas. It'll be good to see you. :)

Adam: Now I know you're definately drunk!

ChasD: If its ok with the lads?

RippedRyan: Hey its fine! It'd be nice to have a bit of eye candy around the place anyway!

Aaron: RYAN!

RippedRyan: What? Mate I know she's your Mum and it breaks every rule of the bromance code but if I was a few years older...

Aaron: Mummy is Ryan going to be my new Daddy?

ChyasD: I'd eat Ryan for breakfast and he knows I would! I'll go online now son and see if I can come over there soon. I could do with getting away.

DebbieDongle: Yeah you do that. Run away...

Aaron: Fuck off Debbie!

RippedRyan: Oh do one Debbie!

Adam: Debbie, love... Shut the fuck up, 'kay?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**New blog entry posted 14/1/13**

**Snowy Shenanigans...**

Hi guys! Hope you're all having fun in the snow! It's so bad here! We got hit with another blizzard last night and now the snow is about two foot deep!

We had an awesome snowball fight last night, but like any other, it did end off in a couple of injuries... Cause the snow is that deep you can't really tell what you're standing on or anything like that and as Aaron was running away from Adam (Adam was attempting to get revenge after Aaron tripped him and shoved a load of snow down his trousers...) Aaron tripped over and now has a huge gash on his leg...Ryan nearly fell through the frozen pool and I got a black eye after Flynn threw a snowball at me. But it was all in good fun!

Tyson loves the snow! He was standing at the door earlier whining to go out so Ryan has finally given in. But they've been out there for about half an hour now and Ryan is currently chasing Tyson around! I think, as silly as it sounds, Tyson knows what's going on and is doing his best to wind Ryan up! He keeps stopping and wagging his tail, and as soon as Ryan bends down to pick him up he's running off again! I never knew Ryan knew so many swear words! ha ha!

I suppose I better go out there and help him, I'd feel a bit too mean otherwise...

Jackson xxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: It's quite humourus.. I'm sitting in the kitchen looking out the window and laughing.

FlynnDiesel: I took Toby out in the snow earlier.

GreaseMonkey: Toby.. as in the THING? How?

FlynnDiesel: I just held him in my hand and stood outside while it was snowing. and it's not a thing. He's still waiting to be aquainted with his Uncle Aaron

GreaseMonkey: Well it'll have a long fucking wait wont it?

JLovesA: Aaron! Stop laughing at Ry and go and help him!

GreaseMonkey: Nah babe I've got my onesie on! and I've just made coffee. Rather stay where I am thanks!

FlynnDiesel: His name is Toby!

GreaseMonkey: His name'll be Squish if you bring it anywhere near me son!

RippedRyan: Can't I just bloody leave Tyson out here? Bloody dog. I'm sure it's taking the piss out of me!

GreaseMonkey: You aren't coming back into this house without my baby.

JLovesA: But I'm already inside sweetcheeks!

RippedRyan: Oi, Bob the Builder, you're meant to be coming out and helping me!

FlynnDiesel: Weren't you supposed to be getting over your spider phobia Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: Well yeah... But I still draw the line at holding little hairy things...And Jackson don't you dare make a joke out of that!

JLovesA: I wouldn't take the mickey out of you babe!...Even if what you said is spot on...

GreaseMonkey: Right. Thats it. Get comfortable on that couch Walsh cause you're spending the night on it!

FlynnDiesel: Has anyone actually helped Ryan yet?

GreaseMonkey: Ryan are you still outside?

RippedRyan: That fucking dog is hiding from me now!

Greasemonkey: Ryan Tyson came in about five minutes ago...

RippedRyan: Oh great. Couldn't of told me that before I died of hypothermia could ya Livesy?

GreaseMonkey: Its Walsh!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**New blog entry posted 4/2/13**

**Soft Lad!**

Hey all! Hope everyone's been keeping out of trouble!

Again I'm so sorry it's been ages since I've updated! Work's been busy for a while and I had a little accident on site the other day so I've been signed off for a while and Aaron's gone all soft and has been looking after me! I am ok though, It's nothing serious, I just pulled a hamstring, so I'm laid up in bed for a while on Aaron's orders.

Can't complain about it though, Aaron's been at my beck and call whenever I've needed him for anything. Every day I still think how lucky I am to have him, I know he's not the sharpest tool in the box but I love him so much. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. When I first met Aaron, I thought we'd just be together for a few months.. Thought I'd lost him completley after my accident. Thought he would just get bored of me trying to push him away and just give up, but I'm so glad he didn't. If someone had told me, back then, when I found out about my paralysis, that I'd pull through, completely recover and be married to the love of life, I would have probably laughed in your face. Would have laughed even harder if you told me I'd be living in France with my dream job!

I love you Aaron, Thanks for everything. :) and bring me some food. xxxx

**Comments:**

GreaseMonkey: Now who's gone soft? And you'll have to wait until I've finished watching this video on youtube.

RippedRyan: Get off Porn Hub and make Jackson a sandwich. Get me one too while you're at it!

GreaseMonkey: I'm not on Porn hub Ryan! lol If you must know I'm watching the Animals of Farthing Wood!

FarmBoy: Gay.

FlynnDiesel: Oh my god! I've just had an Animals of Farthing Wood marathon with Ed! I still proudly own all the videos from when I was a kid! I never thought this was possible but I think Ed's done more crying in 7 hours than Aaron's done in 7 years!

GreaseMonkey: Dude you never told me you had the videos! I've been watching it in German! Bring them round!

JLovesA: The Animals of Farthing Wood? Really? Is that the random programme where them animals go to that nature reserve thing?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah!

RugbyBoy1988: I'll have you know I only cried when one of the animals died! Flynn you howled when Badger died!

GreaseMonkey: Ah no I wiped Badger's death from my brain! Poor Badger! :(

RugbyBoy1988: The rabbits piss me off. The male one is the biggest hypochondriac known to man (apart from Aaron) and that female one and her constant yells of "Don't panic!"

FlynnDiesel: Which one are you watching, Aaron?

GreaseMonkey: The one where Weasel gets off her tits on red wine. Just got to the end where they get to the park.

RugbyBoy1988: Ha! Classic episode!

JLovesA: Aaron? Any chance of some food?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah babe, What do you want?

FarmBoy: I can't believe you lot are actually having an in-depth discussion about a cartoon!

GreaseMonkey: I did forget how cockney Fox sounded...

RugbyBoy1988: Is it bordering on beastiality if I say Fox is quite a..well, Fox. lol

GreaseMonkey: Is it wrong of me to say that Scarface reminds me of Cain?

CainOfTheDingles: You're a special kind of stupid aren't you lad?


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey :) Sorry it's been so long since I updated these blogs! I decided to do a web chat between Aaron and Jackson for this chapter, enjoy :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

_GreaseMonkey has signed on_

_GreaseMonkey would like to start a conversation with you._

_..._

JLovesA: Hi babe!

GreaseMonkey: Alright Mr. Big Shot Builder! How's Normandy then?

JLovesA: Boring...dull..Wet...

GreaseMonkey: When are you coming home? Me and Tyson miss you!

JLovesA: Well building's been abandoned until the weather clears up so at this moment in time I can't really say.

GreaseMonkey: That sucks! It's well boring without you here! Hate waking up in the morning knowing you're not there!

JLovesA: Awh babe I know. But this is a brilliant oppurtunity for me! I'm getting almost triple pay for this job I couldn't turn it down!

GreaseMonkey: Yeah I know :) Just wish said brilliant oppurtunity could have been here in Toulouse instead of Normandy! You're miles away babe!

JLovesA: I'll be home before you know it! Has anyone from the adoption agency been in touch recently?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about! One of the agency's councillors came round, Just to inspect the home. She was pleased but we've got to wait two weeks at least for the report to be filed. She left impressed though so fingers crossed.

JLovesA: That's brilliant!

GreaseMonkey: I've got other news for you too. I went to see my psychiatrist today about this spider phobia thing.

JLovesA: You know you don't have to do this Aaron! When me and the boys take the mick it's just for a laugh...

GreaseMonkey: Yeah I know, but I haven't been to Flynn's for ages cause of his stupid tarantula and I feel bad! I reckon I could handle them in time though...You know I've wanted to get over it for ages..Just something came up last time!

JLovesA: Oh god don't. I don't wanna think about that! I was so scared! I thought you'd...

GreaseMonkey: Wake up like you did after the crash? Yeah I know. I figured you would. Hence why your mum descended on us eh?

JLovesA: Yep! God I love that woman. She's been ringing me every day. So tempted to just ignore the phone!

GreaseMonkey: That's not nice Jackson!

...

_Farmboy has signed on_

_Farmboy has requested to join the conversation_

_Farmboy had joined the conversation_

_..._

Farmboy: So glad you two are online! I have a question for you!

JLovesA: Never a minute's peace eh? ;)

GreaseMonkey: What's wrong Adam?

Farmboy: Who's Anne Frank?

GreaseMonkey: Why the hell would you want to know that?

Farmboy: Well she's trending on Twitter, there are loads of people talking about her! Oh I do hope she hasn't died...

_Farmboy has been removed from the conversation_

_..._

JLovesA: Have you just kicked Adam out of our chat?

GreaseMonkey: He deserved it! Stupid boy.

JLovesA: Coming from the bloke who thought Leonardo Da Vinci was in Titanic? Coming from the bloke who thought the Titanic sunk in 1997 cause that's when the movie was released and didn't know it had actually happened?

GreaseMonkey: Shut it you.

JLovesA: Oh yeah... and coming from the bloke who thought Lance Armstrong was the first man on the moon?

GreaseMonkey: Yeah okay you made your point! Don't you have any bricks to play with?

JLovesA: I do actually. Lunch break is over.

GreaseMonkey: Awh :(

JLovesA: I know. :( I'll send you a text later. I love you xxx

GreaseMonkey: I love you too, Be careful Jay. Hope you're home soon xxxx

JLovesA: Say Hi to Tyson for me. Bye babe xx

GreaseMonkey: Bye :( xxxxx

_JLovesA has signed off_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**New blog entry posted: 18/7/13**

**Wow! it's so hot!**

Hey guys! I know I say this every single time I sign on now but I am really sorry about abandoning this blog! You all know why though! Our little squirt is coming on a treat! He recognises both me and Aaron now, although I think he prefers me a little bit more to Aaron! ;) We got him his cot today - He's been sleeping in his little Moses Basket but he's getting too big now so I've left Aaron upstairs with a flat-pack and a great deal of swearing while I feed Shane and settle him for his nap :)

It's so hot here and little one is suffering a little bit bless him. I know it's just as hot in the UK at the minute too but we're due a huge thunderstorm tonight and then after that it's supposed to cool down again so it's all good! I wonder how Shane will react. I hope it won't freak him out too much. Hopefully he hasn't inherited his Uncle Adam's reaction which involves hiding under the bed with his eyes closed. - Don't deny it Barton I've seen you do it!

So, sadly I have to go back to work next week! It's going to be really hard. I'll have to try and work on Shane and get him to stop crying everytime we leave him with my Mum cause she's going to be looking after him when me and Aaron are working. It's not going to be easy.

Tyson's responded well to Shane aswell, I've got a feeling they are going to be great friends when Shane's older and starts walking etc.

I know that was a bit of a boring update. I'm sorry! But don't worry, you're not alone in thinking it. Flynn and Ed now think that both me and Aaron are boring now! Although I think we kinda knew Aaron always has been...

J xx

**Comments**:

GreaseMonkey: Hey!

JLovesA: I think you should let that slide personally, seeing as I saved you from a spider last night!

GreaseMonkey: No you didn't! Did you?

JLovesA: Yep. When we were watching Deep Blue Sea. You fell asleep just at the exciting part when that bloke gets his arm bit off, and I looked over to you and there was a spider on your face.

GreaseMonkey: Ewwwww!

JLovesA: Hey just be grateful you don't sleep with your mouth open babe!

GreaseMonkey: That's really freaked me out now! Ewww!

FlynnDiesel: I dunno how you can watch those types of films. Horrible! Oh and by the way, Aaron, When Shane is a bit older, I'm planning on teaching him that spiders aren't scary!

GreaseMonkey: Spiders are 8-legged evil vermin straight from the fiery pits of hell.

RugbyBoy1988: Gawd is he still going on about bloody spiders?

GreaseMonkey: Excuse me! One nearly ate my face last night!

FlynnDiesel: Drama Queen!

Farmboy: Oh god there's not going to be a storm tonight is there?

GreaseMonkey: Awh, do you want me to sit with you Adam and hold your hand til all the bad noises go away? ;)

Farmboy: Shut it Livesy! And you know what? I spotted that spider on your face first but like Jackson says that bloke was about to get his arm chewed off and I got caught up in the moment.

GreaseMonkey: Right. Just for that I'm bloody locking you outside when the storm starts!

Farmboy: I'll just hammer on the door til you let me in.

GreaseMonkey: You do that and wake up Shane and I'LL be the one doing the hammering sunshine. Right on your fucking head.

RugbyBoy1988: Which Charm School was it you graduated from Aaron?

JLovesA: Aaron! Aaron get downstairs! You've gotta see this babe! Shane's smiling in his sleep!


End file.
